¿Dónde estás, Nami?
by Sara4ibiza
Summary: Nami se fue. No le dijo nada a nadie y ni dejó rastro. ¿Se marchó por su cuenta o es que alguien se la llevó? Para colmo, le dedicó unas palabras al capitán: Si algún día te dijese que mi vida carece de sentido si no hubiera sido por ti… ¿Me creerías?
1. ¿Dónde estás, Nami?

¡Hola, ¿qué tal? Primero de todo, presentarme, me llamo Sara y no soy novata en esto de escribir fan fics. He escrito unos cuantos más pero con otras parejas pertenecientes a otra serie anime. Después de mucho pensar decidí lanzarme con un fic dedicado a mi pareja favorita de _One Piece_ (y la cual considero que debería crearse al final de la serie...). Espero que les guste mi fic, tengo que avisar de que soy realmente lenta para escribir puesto que tengo mis estudios y mi inspiración funciona cuando a ella le viene bien pero, aunque tarde lustros en volver (que no es seguro, jajaja), seguiré mis fics adelante. Sólo deben tener un poco de paciencia y, si ven que tal, obligarme y decirme que siga y siga porque si no veo presión, me tomo las cosas con calma jajajaja. Decirles que este fic va a ser un drama (¡oh, fantástico género allá donde los haya!). Y, pocas cosas que decir ya, que me gustaría que me **dejaran sus comentarios**, no soy novata en esto de ser escritora pero me gusta saber qué piensan aquellos que me leen puesto que no soy perfecta (y nunca lo seré) pero sí que me gusta mejorar y ver qué tal llevo las cosas. ¡Y sin más dilación** d****isfruten del capítulo**! ¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer y, nos vemos! ¡Saludos!

* * *

><p><em><span>Capítulo 1<span>:_ ¿Dónde estás, Nami?

"_Si algún día te dijese que mi vida carece de sentido si no hubiera sido por ti… ¿Me creerías?_" Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó de su nakama antes de verla por última vez irse por aquel concurrido camino. No la volvió a ver nunca más. Ni él ni los demás. Nami había desaparecido sin decir adiós, sin dejar rastro y sin un haz de luz que les permitiera seguir su paradero. ¿Dónde estaba su tan apreciada nakama?

Los días se fueron apagando con el paso de las horas. Ya no sabían cuándo era día y cuándo era noche. Todo era oscuridad. La sombra estaba presente en los corazones de todos los que fueron sus compañeros. Intentaron reír aún cuando debía llorar y soltar la angustia de la desaparición. Nadie lo esperó, nadie lo imaginó. "_Si Nami estaba contenta_" repetía Luffy una y otra vez sintiéndose culpable por haberla dejado ir sin decir a dónde iba, sin pedirle explicación. Él quería comer y eso era lo que le importaba en ese momento. Se maldecía una y otra vez.

—Ya han pasado tres meses desde que no sabemos nada de ella… —Susurró Usopp con la voz rota a su compañero peludo.

Él tan solo pudo asentir con lágrimas en los ojos. Se preocupaba por lo débil que era Nami ante las enfermedades. Era demasiado vulnerable.

—Quiero que vuelva ya. —Gritó rompiendo a llorar.

El miedo y la preocupación se hacían con el ambiente. El silencio gobernaba una y otra vez desde que ella se marchó. ¿Dónde estaba Nami? Todos tenían claro que no se fue por voluntad propia. Ella nunca haría algo así, nunca les dejaría sin una buena explicación y, aún teniéndola, no la hubiesen dejado ir ¿para qué querría irse si tenía a sus nakamas con ella? Nadie lo entendía.

* * *

><p>Miraba al horizonte como lo hacía siempre y buscaba respuesta para la pregunta que, desde aquel día, se hacía cuando no la vio llegar por ningún lado y los minutos pasaban. "<em>¿Y Nami?<em>" Nadie respondía. Esperaron y esperaron toda la noche. Quedaron en verse cuando el sol empezase a esconderse. Todos fueron y ella no. ¿Qué le pasó? Su corazón dejaba de latir cuando pensaba en qué podía haberle ocurrido.

La buscaron durante un mes entero, preguntaron a todas las personas si sabían dónde podía estar una chica con pelo anaranjado, largo, de estatura mediana, delgada y con un tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo. Nadie la había visto. Preguntaron si algún barco había salido del puerto. Ninguno había salido. Investigaron sobre las personas que podían haber con habilidades y ninguno les servía. Había quienes se convertían en árboles, que poca cosa podían hacer, otros en roca y transformar lo que tocaban en tal, ante éste, buscaron por todos lados figuras humanas transformadas en piedra pero nada consiguieron. Las fuerzas escaseaban y la esperanza empezaba a difuminarse.

—Oi Luffy… —Le llamó su amigo narizotas—: Llevamos un mes buscando por aquí y no sabemos nada de ella. Quizá se la hayan llevado… —Su voz era temerosa. Ansiaba encontrar a su compañera y saber que estaba bien.

—No seas idiota… —Susurró cogiéndose el sombrero de tal manera que sus ojos quedaban tapados—. ¿No has visto como yo que nadie ha salido de ésta isla en mucho tiempo? —Su voz empezaba a parecer enfadada.

—Luffy… —Esta vez le llamaba su única compañera que ahora quedaba en su tripulación—. Es cierto que nadie ha visto zarpar un barco desde hace un mes pero… Tampoco la ha visto nadie y, según tú, Nami se marchó por la calle principal, la más concurrida. Sin duda alguna, creo que ella ya no sigue en esta isla.

—¡¿Y DÓNDE ESTÁ? —Su grito se esparció por todo el bosque espantando algunas aves desconocidas que en los árboles posaban.

—Relájate. —Le ordenó el segundo al mando.

La angustia se apoderó de la situación y nadie supo qué decir. Sanji había dejado de hacer sus comentarios impertinentes sobre las mujeres o sobre la propia Nami. Estaban todos de acuerdo en que aquella desaparición era distinta a todas las demás. Esta vez Luffy no decidía cosas al azar ni hacía cosas sin pensar puede que al principio sí que lo hiciese pero al ver que la joven no volvía su rostro y su ser cambiaron de pronto. Aquello ya no hacía gracia Nami se estaba pasando y él se estaba cansando.

Algo se rompía dentro de sí mismo—. ¿Y qué debemos hacer? —Realmente estaba confundido—. Nami no nos abandonaría y tampoco se hubiese dejado atrapar a la primera de cambio… Si nos vamos y ella sigue aquí puede pensar que la hemos abandonado pero si por el contrario es cierto que ella ya no está aquí estaríamos perdiendo un tiempo muy valioso.

Asintió ante cada palabra de su capitán—. Luffy —Le llamó mirándole fijamente con el único ojo que tenía descubierto por su pelo—. Nami no se ha ido por sí misma, de eso estoy seguro… Se la han llevado y esta vez de una gran manera. Estamos perdidos y en jaque mate…

—Debemos seguir adelante. Puede que aquí no encontremos nada. —Volvió a hablar la arqueóloga.

—Chicos… —Se giró hacia los que no habían abierto boca hasta el momento—: ¿Vosotros qué pensáis?

El silencio volvió a reinar por un periodo corto de tiempo hasta que poco a poco fueron decidiendo que lo mejor sería seguir adelante.

—Si Nami sigue aquí y nos enteramos, siempre estamos a tiempo de volver atrás y venir a por ella. —Habló el espadachín.

Una pequeña sonrisa surgió de los tristes labios del capitán. "_Nami, estés donde estés, no pienses que te hemos abandonado. Vamos en tu búsqueda pero, por favor, tienes que hacer algo para decirnos dónde estás. ¿Qué ha pasado Nami? ¿Quién te tiene?_"

* * *

><p>Después de haberse estado inmerso en el recuerdo de cómo decidieron abandonar la isla y seguir adelante se quedó pensando en cómo debería estar ella en esos momentos. "<em>¿Dónde estás, Nami?<em>" Se volvía a preguntar de nuevo. Aquella pregunta se hizo rutina todos los días y a todas horas. "_Dicen que tarde o temprano uno se acostumbra a la ausencia del otro pero, por alguna razón, nosotros no lo hemos hecho. ¡Eso es porque no queremos!_" Hablaba mentalmente con su compañera. Todo se volvía negro y allí estaba ella, con su vestido blanco. Le miraba sonriente. Estaba feliz, tal y como él la recordaba. "_¡Oi, Nami! ¿Dónde estás?_" Le preguntó de nuevo pero ella sonreía y se volvía a girar. Empezaba a caminar como siempre. "_¡Espera!_" Le ordenaba mas ella seguía hacia delante. "_¡NAMI!_" Su garganta empezaba a escocerle con su grito. No tardó en darse cuenta de que había llevado su imaginación más allá y lo había hecho en mundo real. Observó como su amigo peli verde le observaba.

—Deberías dejarla un rato de lado… —Le dijo.

—No puedo. ¡Zoro no puedo! —Apretaba sus puños con fuerza. Le encorajinaba que Zoro estuviera tan tranquilo ante la desaparición de su nakama—. ¿Cómo tan tranquilo? —Le preguntaba de nuevo. Todo se había vuelto monótono en él.

Suspiró antes de responderle de nuevo—: Ya te lo he dicho, confío en que está bien y que no le ha pasado nada. Nami es mucha Nami para cualquiera. Es nuestra nakama ¿quién sino confiará en ella si no somos nosotros? —Le observaba sin saber qué hacer—. Has cambiado… —Le recordaba.

—Lo sé… Lo siento. Sé que Nami no querría que estuviésemos así pero es demasiado. Confío en vosotros y sé que estaréis bien en todo momento pero esta vez todo es distinto. Nami estaba feliz y no parecía que no iba a volver más. Es… Raro…

En efecto, desde su marcha se sentía perdido. Sentía que su felicidad se la había robado su compañera y culpaba de ello a aquellas palabras que le dijo antes de marcharse. "_Si algún día te dijese que mi vida carece de sentido si no hubiera sido por ti… ¿Me creerías?_" ¿Qué quería decir Nami con eso? Era cierto que él la había salvado con lo de Arlong, que la había protegido de Shiki, que pese a que todo el mundo la quisiera para sí ella era su nakama y no iba a dejar que le hicieran daño. Él se juró que no le iba a pasar nada a ninguno de sus amigos y todo aquello se reforzó con la muerte de Ace. Él confiaba en él y estaba seguro de que se sintió tranquilo cuando vio a quienes tenía detrás. Sin saber cómo había conseguido que fueran una familia con un vínculo que, aunque cada uno llevase y demostrara a su manera, era sagrado. Todos habían estado solos en alguna ocasión y todos habían encontrado en ese barco a sus amigos, aquella amistad que ansiaban. ¿Por qué ahora todo estaba cambiando?

Ignoró las últimas palabras de Zoro y siguió observando al horizonte. No iba a olvidar a Nami ni iba a dejar de pensar en ella por mucho tiempo que hubiesen pasado sin verse. Nami era indispensable y eso se demostraba en la lentitud que llevaban. Ya hacía dos meses que habían partido de la isla en la que había desaparecido Nami. Ella sabía bien qué hacer en según que ocasiones y, tal y como había demostrado, en esos dos años que habían pasado separados, ella había aprendido mucho. La seguridad que ella les inyectó se vio afectada con su ida.

* * *

><p>"<em>Chopper, iré al pueblo a ver si veo algo interesante en lo que gastar mi dinero. ¿No te importa quedarte solo en el barco verdad?<em>"

Aquello es lo único que recordaba de Nami. La vio bajar tras Luffy y los vio perderse por el bosque. No había nada raro en ella. Peleaba con Luffy igual que siempre y había tratado a los demás sin ningún tipo de cambio. Nunca llegó a imaginar que ella no iba a volver.

Salió de la habitación intentando no hacer ruido. No podía dormir. Se dirigió a la habitación dedicada a él cien por cien. Se sentó en su silla y empezó a pensar.

—Ni Luffy ni yo vimos a Nami distinta a los otros días y los demás tampoco han dicho lo contrario por lo que lo que ocurrió fue en el pueblo, en ese mismo instante en el que Nami se separó de Luffy. Pero… Nadie la vio fue como si Nami hubiese desaparecido en aquel mismo instante en el que Luffy se dio la vuelta.

Cogió una libreta de uno de los cajones y empezó a leer toda la información que había podido recolectar en ese mes de intensa búsqueda sin recompensas. Observaba la mala letra y los diálogos de todos con quienes había hablado. Nadie le decía nada concluyente. Empezó a llorar.

—Nami… —Se sentía triste por no tener a su compañera, la cual tantas cosas le había enseñado.

Empezó a recordar todos sus momentos con ellas, sus lágrimas, su risa, su forma de ser. Había ocasiones en las que deseaba no estar con ella pero, en ese momento, deseaba haber estado con ella todo el rato.

La puerta se abrió y vio entrar a su amigo narizotas.

—¡Usopp! —Le llamó algo asustado— No te esperaba.

—Lo sé. —Entró y se tumbó en la cama que allí había—. Chopper… Estoy preocupado…

Escuchaba con atención las palabras de su nakama.

—Si llegásemos a encontrar a Nami y ésta estuviese realmente mal o algo muy grave le hubiera pasado… Luffy no se perdonaría jamás y eso sería el cum de todo.

No entendía del todo las palabras de su amigo—: ¿Usopp?

Le miró y enseguida entendió que su amigo no había podido seguir el hilo de su conversación. Pensó y le volvió a hablar—: Creo que Luffy y Nami se veían como algo más que nakamas.

—¿Eso crees? —Pese a que en la tripulación eran todos humanos, él no sabía ver del todo bien cuándo una amistad pasaba a ser algo más que eso.

Asintió—: No es algo que se pueda explicar fácilmente. Simplemente lo ves por como cambian las cosas entre ellos. Un roce, una palabra… Pocas cosas que luego acaban siendo más y más. Cosas que luego hacen que no puedan separarse el uno del otro. Él está realmente triste por la ausencia de Nami y, aunque nosotros tampoco lo tenemos superado, sabemos que ahora mismo podría encontrarse en alguna situación precaria.

Su corazón dejó de latir—. ¡¿NAMI PODRÍA ESTAR EN UNA SITUACIÓN PRECARIA? Eso es horrible Usopp, ¡es horrible! Tenemos que hacer algo. —Gritaba sin dejar de llorar. Se había agarrado a la pierna de su amigo.

—Oi, oi, Chopper relájate, es una idea. Pensaba que te habías hecho una pequeña idea…

—Usopp ¡quiero encontrar ya a Nami! ¡Quiero que esté con nosotros!

Miraba a su compañero sin saber qué hacer.

—Aunque esté en peligro Nami sabe cuidarse y sabe qué hacer. Además, nos está esperando a que vayamos a buscarla. De eso sí que no dudo en absoluto. —Era sincero aunque no escondía su amargura.

Se relajó lo más posible antes de preguntarle una pregunta que realmente le aterraba.

—Usopp si encontrásemos a Nami y ella estuviese muerta… ¿Qué crees que pasaría? —Sintió morir por preguntar tal crueldad.

Suspiró antes de contestarle—: No lo sé pero estoy seguro de que Luffy no podría soportarlo… Espero que eso no ocurra nunca. No lo espero, lo ruego.

Empezó a llorar de nuevo. No es que quisiese verse débil ante sus demás compañeros pero realmente tenía miedo porque le hubiese podido ocurrir algo muy malo a Nami. Quería salvarla cuanto antes y traerla de nuevo para que pudiesen seguir con sus aventuras y que este capítulo quedase como parte de las aventuras de los mugiwaras.

—Creo que lo mejor es que intentemos descansar. —Anunció mientras se levantaba y salía del cuarto.

Sólo pudo asentir. Salió tras su compañero y cerró la puerta. Por alguna razón sintió que debía salir a cubierta. Allí se encontró con él, con el que peor lo estaba pasando desde la marcha de la navegante. Observaba en silencio como su capitán seguía observando el horizonte desde la cabeza del Sunny. "_Luffy_" Susurró sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—Pero dime… ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué te vas sin decir nada? —Escuchaba atento las palabras que decía. Estaba realmente preocupado.

Escuchó algo extraño que provenía del cielo, era un ave que volaba encima de ellos. La observaba con atención. "_No se va_" Se susurró al ver como daba vueltas y vueltas sobre el barco. De pronto, algo cayó y el ave siguió su camino. Se acercó con temor a lo que acababa de caer. Observó con atención. Era una carta. Su corazón se aceleró al verla.

—¡LUFFY! —Gritó sin pensar.

Saltó preocupado desde la cabeza del Sunny y se dirigió a Chopper.

—¡Chopper! —Gritó llegando sin tardar a su lado— ¿Qué pasa?

Señaló la carta—: Un ave ha dejado caer esta carta. ¿¡Y si es de Nami?

Cogió el sobre con rapidez y lo abrió. Su rostro se quedó en blanco al leer lo que ponía.

—¿Luffy? —Estaba preocupado por las facciones de su capitán. ¿Qué ponía esa carta?

**~CONTINUARÁ~**

* * *

><p><strong><span>~Notas adicionales:<span>**

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Ya saben que para quejas, dudas (depende cuáles sean... Sufro pérdidas de memoria), halagos, tirada de tomates, etc. Estoy siempre disponible y, como antes les he dicho, **¡gracias por haber leído y por haberme dado una parte de su tiempo!** ¡Nos vemos! ¡Saludos!


	2. Decepción, recuerdo y desembarco

¡Hola a todo el mundo, ¿qué tal están? Pues yo hoy he sido rápida (día magnífico de inspiración que no podía dejar pasar, jajaja) y os traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi fic, espero que os guste y bueno, ya sabéis que me gustaría saber qué pensáis sobre el fic (no quiero tener trece mil quinientos reviews, simplemente quiero saber qué tal va la historia y si lo estoy haciendo bien porque lo que me interesa es aprender. Gracias desde ya). No quiero molestaros mucho pero sí quiero daros las **gracias por los reviews que me habéis enviado y, sobre todo, por haberos molestado en leer. ¡Mil gracias, de verdad!** Y con ello, os dejo ya con el segundo capítulo ¡espero que lo disfrutéis! ¡Saludos!

* * *

><p><em><span>Capítulo 2:<span>_ Decepción, recuerdo y desembarco

Quizá hubiese sido la esperanza de encontrar las palabras necesarias como para saber dónde estaba su navegante la que hizo que se volviese pálido al abrir la carta antes de leer o simplemente, la idea de no haber encontrado nada que le ayudara. Su sangre se evaporó.

Todos seguían inquietos ante aquel papel escrito que tan solo contenía una palabra: "_Tesoro_". Todo el mundo entendió que aquello hacía referencia a Nami por su gran pasión a ello pero ¿qué tenía que ver todo aquello? Él esperaba mucho más por eso palideció cuando abrió la carta. Esperaba que fuera ella que le decía dónde se encontraba, dónde se había marchado o simplemente saber cómo se encontraba ella en esos momentos mas todo cambió y se derrumbó al ver aquello escrito. Se enfadó. Sintió la rabia pasearse por todo su interior ante los asustados ojos del reno. No dijo nada simplemente se apagó y sintió como después de que la ira se fuese ahogando en la amargura una agonía de tristeza le volvió a atrapar. Fue entonces cuando deseó no haberse separado de ella en ningún instante.

Dejó a todo el mundo atrás. Nadie era capaz de comprender ese cambio en su capitán pese a que todos entendían que la relación con su navegante era la más especial. Luffy ya no era Luffy hasta que Nami no volviese. Estaba perdido y todos lo pensaban cuando lo miraban a los ojos ¿es que acaso Luffy se había resguardado en Nami en todo momento? Simplemente se guiaba por ella. Era asustadiza pero decidida cuando debía serlo mas cuando él se encontraba perdido necesitaba una pequeña luz que le guiara. Y aquello lo supo cuando Ace se marchó, cuando ya sabía que nunca iba a volver y necesitaba resguardarse y apoyarse en otra persona aunque sin dejar de lado a sus demás nakamas.

—Nami… —Susurró al entrar en el cuarto.

Quería volver a recordar todo lo que había ocurrido en ese día. Quería encontrar cualquier cambio en ella. Se tumbó posando su cabeza encima de sus brazos. Cerró los ojos y simplemente empezó a recordar.

—_¿Entonces irás a comprar? ¿Me comprarás algo de comida? —Preguntaba sonriente._

—_Pero qué dices, idiota. No pienso comprarte nada de comer para eso está Sanji que él sabe sobre todo ello. Yo, simplemente voy a comprar mis cosas necesarias._

—_Seguro que sólo te comprarás ropas… ¿Para qué compras tanto? Si luego al fin y al cabo no te pones ni la mitad de la ropa. ¡Eres una capri…! —No pudo terminar su frase porque ya había recibido un puñetazo por parte de su nakama._

—_Si te atreves, acaba. —Le sentenció—. Además, es mi dinero y yo con él hago lo que me place. —Habló._

_Llegaron a una concurrida plaza que daba paso a las distintas calles. El barullo que allí había daba a entender que la calle principal era la que cruzaba aquella mediana plaza decorada con distintos puestos los cuales estaban repletos de objetos, comidas, armas y a cada cual más raro. Empezó a oler algo desesperado._

—_¡Comida! —Gritó al descubrir de dónde provenía ese olor—. ¡Me voy a comer! ¡Nos vemos luego! —Gritó saliendo del lugar y dejando atrás a su navegante._

Abrió los ojos con pesadez y se sintió triste por no haber estado atento a nada. Miró a su alrededor y vio como los demás hombres ya se habían acostado a dormir. "_Ya será de madrugada_" Pensó mientras se levantaba y salía del cuarto. Por un momento no supo dónde dirigirse, el Sunny Go era lo suficientemente grande como para perderse todas las veces que uno quisiera pero él no sabía a dónde ir. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba en la cocina. Observó la mesa y vio la carta allí. Estaba intacta. Se acercó y la cogió. Sacó el papel y volvió a leer la palabra escrita.

—Nami… ¿Dónde estás? —Preguntó de nuevo mas aquella vez la pregunta iba dirigida a la palabra. Esperaba que algo le fuese a decir dónde se encontraba su nakama.

"_Perdone señorita ¿quiere esta pulsera? ¡Es un verdadero tesoro!_" Aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente. ¿Quién era? Recordó con durante el trayecto hacia el pueblo muchas fueron las personas que les ofrecieron objetos mas aquella persona ¿quién era? No se fijó puesto que iba embelesado con el paisaje. ¿Y Nami paró? No lo sabía. Se golpeó la frente por no haberse fijado.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —Susurraba mientras se golpeaba la frente.

—Te harás daño. —Comentó el rubio entrando a la cocina. Él también se había apagado con su marcha—. ¿Quieres comer algo? —Preguntó remangándose.

Asintió sin levantar la vista. Cogió aire—: Alguien le ofreció a Nami una pulsera… Dijo que era un verdadero tesoro pero no sé quién fue y tampoco si era hombre o mujer. —Se frustraba más y más.

—Deberías dejar este asunto un poco de lado. Te lo digo porque si sigues machacándote tal y como lo estás haciendo nunca sabrás que ocurrió y además, tus nervios te están jugando malas pasadas… Normalmente es sencillo saber si es un hombre o una mujer pero si estás hambriento, cansado, preocupado y triste te será realmente difícil distinguir todas las cosas que ocurrió en aquel instante… Y eso nos llevará a no saber dónde está Nami. —Habló mientras seguía cocinando.

Pensó en lo que su amigo le había dicho y sabía cuánta razón tenía mas no podía evitarlo ¡quería encontrar a Nami lo antes posible! Y daría lo que fuera con tal de poder recuperarla y con ella, su calma y su ser.

—Sanji… ¿Crees que soy mal capitán?

La pregunta viajó por todo el barco. Aquellas palabras fueron corrosivas para los presentes. No, en definitiva, aquel de ahí no era Luffy. Él, por muy malo que fuera el asunto no desconfiaría de sí mismo y mucho menos de su cargo como capitán. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Luffy?

—No te reconozco… Y solo puedo contestarte con otra pregunta: ¿qué crees que pensaría ella ahora de esta situación, de ti?

Con ello ya se dio por finalizado aquel tema. La pregunta de Sanji le dio de qué pensar ¿realmente había cambiado tanto? "_Eres un idiota_" Sonrió al imaginarse a su amiga diciéndole eso cuando se volvieran a encontrar. Cuando ella supiese que había estado realmente preocupado por ella y que había descuidado tanto al barco como a sus nakamas ella se enfadaría muchísimo con él mas aquello era lo que quería, quería volver a sentirla en todo su apogeo simplemente quería volver a sentir a Nami.

—Mientras no se entere… Todo irá bien. —En aquella ocasión su voz recobró algo de su habitual felicidad.

Sonrió de medio lado pese a la tristeza que le empañaba al saber cómo correspondían la navegante y el capitán. Ellos dos habían estado unidos en casi todo momento y, además, habían estado juntos desde casi el principio de todo y por lo tanto su amistad y su aprecio era mayor al de todos los demás. No estaba celoso ni mucho menos pero sí quería sentirse algo más apreciado por su compañera y sentirse algo más querido.

Sirvió la comida y le observó. Quedó atónito por lo que vio ¿cómo era posible que Luffy ya hubiese recuperado su forma de ser de la nada?

—Luffy… Eres increíble. —Habló negando y entre suspiros—. Por eso estoy cómodo aquí. —Finalizó mientras se sentaba frente a su capitán.

—Sanji. —Le llamó metiéndose toda la comida en la boca—. ¿Estás enamorado de Nami?

La pregunta le sorprendió puesto que esperaba que Luffy le pidiera más comida pero aquello realmente le hizo ponerse nervioso ¿en qué pensaba Luffy? Aquello le sorprendió por dos cosas: una fue la pregunta y la otra la forma en la que fue preguntada ¿acaso había notado a Luffy preguntarlo entre dientes? No sabía qué hacer y no sabía qué decir ¿cómo iba a salir de esa situación? Miró a su alrededor pero no parecía que fuese a ocurrir nada.

—¿Sanji? —Insistía. Realmente quería saber si lo estaba o no.

—¡CHICOS, ISLA A LA VISTA! —Escucharon como Franky avisaba de la nueva.

Intentó reprimir el suspiro de tranquilidad hasta que Luffy saliese de allí.

—Isla… ¡Nami puede estar allí! —Gritaba mientras salía corriendo y dejaba solo al cocinero.

Aquel fue el momento de dejar salir un suspiro envuelto en emociones que le habían hecho temblar y sudar como nunca antes lo había hecho. ¿Por qué le había sentado tan mal que Luffy le preguntara eso? ¿Acaso sintió como si fuese a ocurrir un enfrentamiento entre los dos? Cerró los ojos con lentitud fuese lo que fuere él no quería enredar más las cosas mas aquella pregunta le hizo darse cuenta de una cosa en la que no había parado a pensar y eso iba a ser para él nada más.

* * *

><p>Subió de un salto allí donde se encontraba Franky.<p>

—¡Franky, dónde está! —Estaba emocionado y no dejaba de buscar a la isla para ver qué forma y clima tenía.

—¡Está allí! —Anunció mientras la señalaba con la mano.

La isla era de tamaño mediano y tenía una apariencia apagada y predominaba el color marrón. Aún estaban algo lejos de ella como para ver algo más.

—Qué extraña. —Habló sin apartar la vista de allí—. ¡Ve hacia ella, tenemos que ver si Nami se encuentra allí! —Ordenó.

—¡Por supuesto! —Aceptó mientras bajaba y se dirigía al timón.

No tardó mucho en ir detrás de su nakama para encontrarse con él en el timón. Quería llegar en seguida.

—¿Qué crees que habrá? —Preguntó emocionado.

—No tengo ni idea pero por sus colores podría decir que es una isla otoñal y pese a que el otoño es triste por sus colores a medida que nos acercamos puedo observar como esta isla es triste de por sí. —Hablaba pero enseguida entendió que su capitán no había entendido lo que decía—. Es decir, parece que todo esté muerto por aquí. Que nadie se ha preocupado de ella en mucho tiempo. Y eso se ve por los árboles que se ven porque que no tengan hojas no significan que deban estar muertos ¿verdad?

Asintió serio ante las palabras de Franky. Se fijó en la isla y observaba lo oscura que era.

—¿Habéis avistado isla ya? —Habló la arqueóloga sonriente.

Los dos asintieron sin apartar la vista de la ya mencionada isla.

—Es extraña… Pero no sé si será por la oscuridad de la noche o porque tiene esa aura oscura que la rodea.

El silencio se hizo con los tres que no dejaban de observar la isla. Nadie sabía qué tenía pero por alguna razón no podían apartar la vista de la isla. Sentían algo extraño en ella que estaba muy visible pero que nadie podía identificar.

—¡Franky, utilicemos el Coup de Burst para llegar antes! —Ordenó emocionado mientras se subía a la cabeza del león.

—¡No seas idiota, Luffy! El Coup de Burst debemos utilizarlo para las ocasiones más importantes ¿y si cuando tengamos que salir no tenemos cola? Mira esta isla ahora que estamos más cerca ¡es deprimente! No tiene nada, está muerta. —Hablaba sin dejar de mirar a sus laterales—. Es realmente larga…

Asintió antes de hablar—. Nunca había oído hablar de ésta isla… Como mucho me suena una que más o menos podría incluir.

—¿Sabes alguna historia sobre ésta isla, Robin? —Preguntó Luffy desde su asiento favorito.

—No estoy segura pero hay una historia sobre una isla pero no sé si será esta, la verdad. —Hablaba mientras cruzaba su brazo derecho y apoyaba el izquierdo para sujetarse el mentón— Hay una historia que dice que un soberano avaricioso le quitó todo lo que tenía a sus habitantes para quedárselo él, cambió las rutas para atracar los navíos con tal de que todo lo que pudiera llegar llegase a su palacio y no a sus gentes. Esto hizo que hubiese una sublevación contra el rey y su familia pero lo único que consiguieron fueron muertes y ríos de sangre. No obstante, dicen que celebrando el rey su victoria se percató de que le faltaba algo muy importante. —Paró alzando su vista al mar.

—¿Qué le faltaba? —Preguntó Luffy emocionado

—No se sabe pero dicen que era algo muy valioso y que realmente le hacía vivir… Pero nadie tuvo muy claro qué era ya que la historia fue contada hace muchos años por la poca gente que logró sobrevivir y escapar de la isla. Los que allí se quedaron lo hicieron como esclavos del rey y perdieron todos sus derechos y valores. Poca gente que haya entrado en la isla ha salido con vida. Es lo que dicen. —Finalizó.

—Pues vaya… Para eso no cuentes nada Robin porque si te pones a contar una historia y no te sabes el final es como el que tiene la carne atada que ni tiene carne ni tiene nada… —Habló decepcionado.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó sonriente.

—¡Pero no importa porque quiero entrar en esa isla ya para saber si Nami se encuentra allí! —Anunció señalando la isla—. ¡Vamos hacia allí! ¡Nami, espéranos! —Gritó.

* * *

><p>—¿Un barco pirata dices?<p>

—Sí, mi señor, lo han avistado tomando tierra hace escasos minutos.

—¿Y quiénes son?

—Por las informaciones que tengo es la banda de Sombrero de Paja, señor.

—¿Banda de Sombrero de Paja? Creo que he oído hablar de ellos... La Marine está realmente cansada de ellos. —Carcajeó.

* * *

><p>—Uaah, ¡toma ya, menuda isla triste es esta! Está abandonada de verdad —Hablaba emocionado sin dejar de observar el paisaje.<p>

—Pues sí que es triste sí, da pena nada más pisarla. —Afirmó el espadachín.

—Oíd, chicos, yo no me fío de esto porque me está entrando la enfermedad tanta-tristeza-en-una-isla-no-me-da-mucha-confianza. —Comentó el narizotas bajando de barco agarrado a Franky.

—¡Vamos, Usopp! No tengas miedo además parece abandonada y además no hemos venido a hacer nada tan solo a buscar a Nami si pasa cualquier cosa pues se lo explicamos y si no lo entienden y vienen a atacarnos pues nosotros pelearemos también y descubriremos si está Nami y si Nami no está por alguna razón pues no pasa nada porque cogemos de nuevo el Sunny Go y nos vamos a la siguiente isla y si por alguna razón Nami sí que está y resulta que hay un malo malísimo pues tampoco pasa nada porque iré y le daré una gran tunda de la que saldré ganador y traeré a Nami y cuando Nami haya vuelto pues cogemos el Sunny Go y nos vamos para seguir con nuestras aventuras. —Cogió aire al terminar puesto que no había hecho ninguna pausa.

—No me fío mucho Luffy… Que esto es muy serio además —Se acercó a él de un salto— antes estabas súper preocupado por Nami y ahora has vuelto a seguir tu autoestima ¡a ti no hay quién te entienda!

Carcajeó— Eso es porque sé que ella está bien. Es Nami. —Le recordó a su compañero—. ¡Además, quiero ver esta isla! —Cogió todo el aire que pudo y gritó—: NAMI, ¿ESTÁS AHÍ? —El grito resonó por todas las esquinas de la isla haciendo que el silencio pareciese más espeso cuando el eco desapareció—. ¡Vamos! —Ordenó mientras comenzaba a caminar.

**~CONTINUARÁ~**

* * *

><p><strong>~Notas adicionales:<strong>

**~Anónimo: **¡Buenas, primero, darte las gracias por dejarme tu review, me ha hecho mucha ilusión leerlo! Y, sobre todo, gracias por lo que me escribiste, de verdad, es gratificante ver como el trabajo hace disfrutar a la gente. ¡Gracias! Y, encantada.

**~Nami:** ¡Hola, ¿qué tal? ¡Gracias por tu review, me ha gustado leerlo, en serio! Y bueno, jajaja, sé que lo que ponía en la carta te dejo con cara de "¿eh, y esto?" pero sé muy bien por qué lo hago y sobre todo, me gusta sorprender a los lectores así que bueno, espero que te acostumbres porque soy así, nunca se sabe por dónde voy a ir, jajajaja. ¡Gracias por tomarte las molestias de escribirme! ¡Saludos y encantada!

**~LNOops:** ¡Buenas, ¿cómo estás? ¡Gracias por tomarte las molestias de escribirme, de verdad que me gustó leerte! Pero tengo que discrepar una cosa, y bueno, ya aprovecho y te digo cómo suelo escribir: no haré lo de poner los diálogos en negrita porque es algo que realmente me molesta (y mucho, soy maniática) porque no me gusta ver como resaltan las cosas, me gusta leerlo todo en su nivel o, como mucho, escribo en mayúscula (lo he hecho) pero no soy de cambiar las letras (en las notas adicionales y eso sí porque no suelen alterar la historia pero lo que es dentro de ella, no lo soporto y, para ser sincera, muchos fics no los he disfrutado por eso.). Y sobre lo de las lineas de separación, esas las utilizo cuando cambio la escena para que se vea que hay un salto temporal, de personajes, de hechos, etc. Es para diferenciarlos porque si no una se lía y no sabe por dónde va, jajaja. Pero muchas gracias, de nuevo te las doy por haberte tomado las molestias de haberme escrito, ¡muchas gracias! ¡Saludos y encantada!

**~Kaoru likes One Piece: **¡Hola, ¿qué tal? ¡Gracias por escribirme, me gustó mucho leerte, en serio! Sobre lo que has escrito, realmente me hizo emocionarme, jajajaja, nunca me habían dicho tales cosas y me gustó saberlo porque me demuestra que voy llevando bien mi trabajo y eso es lo que me gratifica, ¡gracias, cielo! Aunque reconozco que al principio me asustaste cuando me dijiste que no te gustó, me quedé algo muerta jajaja. ¡Gracias por dedicarme algo de tiempo y espero que nos veamos pronto! ¡Saludos y encantada!

**~luna:** ¡Buenas, ¿qué tal todo? ¡Gracias por escribirme, realmente me alegró que te tomarás tiempo para hacerlo, gracias! Y bueno, han sido diez días pero creo que no han estado mal (reconozco que tardo mucho tengo que actualizar uno en el que llevaré meses sin escribir y ya noto la presión pero bueno... Soy así de desastrosa...) ¡Gracias y espero que nos veamos! ¡Saludos y encantada!


	3. Secretum

**¡Hola a todo el mundo!** Estoy segura de que muchas de las personas que vayan a leerme no se acordarán de mí, pero hace mil que dejé pendiente mi fanfic sobre Luffy y Nami, ¡pido mil disculpas por la larga espera! Mi vida a sufrido grandes cambios (a bien) y bueno, son de esos cambios que hay que disfrutar. No creo que vaya a dejar el fanfic mucho más tiempo abandonado (¡no más, por favor!) así que ya tardaré menos en ir subiendo los capítulos. Tan sólo espero que les gusten este nuevo capítulo y nada, ya saben que me encantaría recibir sus reviews para hacerme ver si voy por buen camino o necesito cambios. ¡Mil gracias por la espera, por leer el capítulo y por estar ahí! ¡Qué disfruten el nuevo capítulo! ¡Saludos!

* * *

><p><em><span>Capítulo 3:<span>_ Secretum

Aquel lugar era realmente deprimente. La naturaleza muerta que reinaba en todos sus sentidos, la oscuridad que abrazaba aquel lugar no hacía más que empeorar más el devastado lugar.

Pisaba la quemada tierra con decisión, iba a encontrar a su navegante costase lo que costase. No sabía si Nami iba a estar en aquel lugar, pero algo en su interior le decía que era muy posible que se encontrase allí. Ya no podía seguir allí sin ella, era imposible navegar si sus órdenes. Ni siquiera sabía cómo era que habían sobrevivido, pero lo habían hecho, por su navegante iba a llegar al fin del mundo si eso era lo que quería el destino.

Aquella pisada hizo volar un poco de seca tierra que se alzó hasta sus mejillas. Se extrañó. Aquel fino polvo voló por sus mejillas y, como un loco, sintió que le susurraron algo. ¿Qué le ocurría? Movió con fuerza su cabeza al no entender nada. ¿Nami? Ese era el pensamiento que se hizo dueño de su mente al vivir aquella extraña escena.

—Luffy. —Escuchó la voz del peliverde.

—Tiene que estar aquí. ¡Chicos, Nami debe de estar aquí! No perdáis ningún detalle. —Ordenó animado.

Los demás asintieron animados confiados en las palabras de su capitán. Si él lo decía era porque era cierto. El vínculo entre los dos era algo más que conocido.

Un pequeño crujido hizo desaparecer las esperanzas de todos. Usopp miraba asustado hacia la dirección de la cual procedió aquel crujido. Apuntaba ya con su tirachinas. Chopper, tras de él, gritaba anunciando que era un fantasma.

—¿Quién hay ahí? —Gritó Luffy mientras se ponía al frente de sus nakamas que ya estaban en guardia— ¡Sal!

No ocurrió nada.

—¡Mierda, he dicho que...! —No pudo terminar la frase por ser atacado por algo que no supo divisar— ¡Oi! —Grito saliendo corriendo hacia el lugar.

—¡Luffy! —Gritaron casi todos al unísono.

Corrió entre las ramas y hojas muertas del lugar. Ni un ápice de vida se podía encontrar en el lugar. Miraba atento hacia todos los lados. Las voces de sus nakamas ya se habían perdido en la distancia. Corría con todas sus fuerzas siguiendo el sonido de las ramas que más adelante se iban rompiendo. No alcanzaba a esa persona.

—¡Te cogeré! —Gritó estirando sus brazos hacia atrás para coger impulso.

Susurró su ataque entre gemidos por la falta de aire. Pronto dejó que sus brazos le adelantaran y cogió a la que era su presa. Un fino grito hizo callar todo el lugar.

Su cuerpo se pegó al de esa persona. Era pequeña de estatura y delgada. No dejaba de gritar perdón. Fue a soltarse para hablar con la persona, mas su cuerpo pronto dejó de notar ninguna superficie y empezaron a caer rodando por una empinada cuesta. Abrazó el pequeño cuerpo para evitar que se hiciera ningún tipo de daño. Caían sin parar y ya notaba unos cuantos cortes por su cuerpo producidos por las afiladas rocas que allí habían. No tardaron en caer en tierra firme.

—Duele... —Susurró mientras alzaba la mirada.

—¡Rika! —Escuchó el grito de una mujer mayor que se dirigía hacia ellos.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia la persona que se encontraba aferrada a él. Se fijó en que era una niña pelirroja de largos cabellos. Su cabeza se encontraba escondida en su pecho. Temblaba.

—Oh... Lo siento. —Dijo dando un par de palmadas en la cabeza de la cría— Pensaba que eras un enemigo...

La niña se separó con rapidez al sentir que ya se encontraba a salvo. Sus piernas temblaban mientras sacaba un pequeño puñal.

—¡Sois unos intrusos! ¿Qué queréis de nuestras tierras? ¡No hay nada! ¡Marchaos de forma pacífica si no queréis morir!

Carcajeó al escuchar las amenazas.

—Todas las personas me dicen lo mismo, pero no venimos a robar ni a nada de eso. Estamos buscando a mi nakama, mi navegante. No sabemos dónde está y llegamos por casualidad a este lugar para buscar información sobre ella.

Los ojos de la cría se abrieron a medida que sus brazos caían pesados. Luffy la miró extrañado.

—Es verdad. Soy un pirata, pero no quiero hacer daño. Aunque es cierto que a esta isla no se le puede hacer mucho más daño. —Dijo mirando a su alrededor— Es una aldea cálida ¿tienen comida?

—Rika... ¿Qué te tengo dicho? —Habló la mujer acercándose a la niña.

—Abuela, lo siento, pero estaba vigilando que no viniesen asaltantes y al ver que llegaron yo quise...

—¡No quiero que salgas de la aldea! Ya sabes qué te puede suceder y me niego a que te pase nada.

—Lo sé... —Su voz se apagó.

Observaba la conversación mientras le quitaba el polvo a su sombrero. Se lo puso al ponerse de pie y se dirigió hacia las dos féminas, pero su paso se vio pausado por dos espadas que se acorralaron su cuello amenazantes.

—No te muevas.

No dijo nada, ni se inmutó ante el aviso de aquellos dos hombres que apuntaban mortales su cuello. Hizo caso.

—No le harás nada a la aldea ni a ninguno de sus habitantes.

La gente empezó a unirse en grupo al ver la escena. Siguió inmóvil.

—Ya lo dije. No quiero nada de esta isla a excepción de información. Quiero encontrar a mi nakama. Si está aquí, me la llevaré, será lo único que me lleve si no está me iré sin nada más. — Su voz se volvió intimidante.

—¡Nadie ha llegado aquí desde hace años! Aquí nadie llega así que ya podéis marcharos. —Gritó uno de los habitantes.

Algo dentro de él se sintió romper ¿de verdad que hacía años que no llegaba nadie allí? Tenía muchas esperanzas puestas en encontrar a su navegante, quería terminar con aquella angustia ya. ¿Dónde estaba Nami? Sentía que a cada segundo que dejaba pasar era un segundo menos de vida de Nami.

Se arrodilló sin fuerzas ante la mirada interrogante de todas aquellas personas que no entendían la escena. Posó su cabeza en sus manos. Algo, alguna información debían tener de Nami. No era posible que no estuviese por ninguna parte. Esa isla era la primera que se habían encontrado desde que zarparon en busca de la navegante. No era posible que no tuvieran ninguna información.

—¡Por favor! Tan sólo quiero encontrar a mi nakama... No dudo de vuestras palabras, es posible que no esté aquí, pero, os lo ruego, ¿no sabéis nada de ella? Tiene el pelo largo, naranja, es delgada, y tiene un tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo. Se llama Nami.

—Lo siento, pero aquí no atracan barcos es más, siento haberos atacado así sin más, pero ningún barco atracan por el sur de la isla ya que siempre lo hacen por el norte. —Habló la niña acercándose a él poco a poco— Pero no deberíais ir allí ya que iríais al palacio de Takara... —La voz de la niña se apagó.

—Mi nieta tiene razón. Si estamos tan sobresaltados es porque no esperábamos que nadie viniese por aquí tal y como lo has hecho tú. Después de tantos años de penurias el ver que viene alguien nuevo no hace más que ponernos tensos y hostiles. Te ruego que nos perdones.

Asintió alzando la mirada.

—No hay problema, pero ¿de verdad que no sabéis nada?

Negó débilmente— Mi nombre es Asuka y esa niña es mi nieta Rika. Llevamos aquí desde que nacimos y, como le he dicho, no ha habido ningún movimiento por aquí, por el norte no te podemos decir nada.

—¿Qué sucede en el norte? —Preguntó sentándose mientras cruzaba sus piernas.

—Joven, ¿quieres cenar algo? —Habló gentilmente.

Asintió levantándose con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Eso ni se pregunta! —Habló acercándose a la mujer con paso firme— ¡Estoy listo para la cena!

* * *

><p>Y no volvía, algo normal en su capitán, pero después de lo Nami no podía si no sentirse algo incómodo ante la idea de otra desaparición. ¿Dónde se había metido Luffy? Su mirada no se había apartado del lugar por el que se marchó. Suspiró rendido negando al mismo tiempo.<p>

—Maldito Luffy... Nunca aprenderá.

—Cierto, pero no te preocupes, Luffy sabrá cuidarse de sí mismo. Él si que no me preocupa. —Respondió a su amigo narizotas mientras se encendía un cigarro.

—Totalmente de acuerdo con Sanji, Luffy estará bien. Además, por donde él ha ido hay una pequeña aldea.

—¡¿De verdad estás de acuerdo conmigo, Robin-chan?!

—¿Una pequeña aldea? —Preguntó Chopper que se adelantaba un poco con algo más de seguridad.

—Sí, al frente hay humo por lo que debe de haber habitantes. Lo mejor sería ir a ver.

—Cierto, y Luffy se encontrará allí. —Añadió el peliverde mientras iniciaba el paso decidido.

—Oye, Zoro, por ahí no es... El por aquí. —Corrigió el narizotas señalando hacia su derecha.

—¡Cállate, quieres! Ya lo sabía.

Los demás, algo resignados por la poca orientación de su nakama, empezaron a caminar tras él por la dirección en la que se había marchado Luffy. El silencio estaba hecho en el grupo gracias a la atención que producía toda aquella naturaleza dejada. Era tan extraño y triste el lugar que no podían sentirse más que así.

Podía existir el tema de conversación entre ellos si quisieran, pero todos tenían idea de cuál iba a ser el tema central e importante, Nami, y cada uno le pesaba muchísimo su ausencia como para recordarla una y otra vez. Ninguno quería volver a sentir ese vacío que había dejado la navegante. Echaban de menos sus gritos, sus golpes, a quién se los daba, sus órdenes. Todo en Nami se echaba de menos y el no hablar de ella impedía que el vacío se sintiese. Estaba bien escondido bajo esa esperanza y fe que cada uno tenía. Lo importante ahora era encontrarse con Luffy e investigar.

* * *

><p>Observaba atento la decoración de la casa. Era muy acogedora. Tenía una pequeña chimenea, encendida en ese momento y la cual cocinaba la anciana, y tenía dos camas individuales. Era una casa pequeña y decorada con lo necesario. No era una familia rica.<p>

Después de analizar las paredes una y otra vez dirigió su mirada hacia la pequeña Rika que le miraba atenta, sin perder detalle. Sonrió de medio lado. Ella se sonrojó.

—¿Cómo es que no llega nadie aquí desde donde nosotros? —Inició conversación animado.

—Es una larga historia, muchacho... Desde hace muchos años, esta isla a vivido bajo el mandato de nuestro soberano. —Suspiró apenada antes de continuar— No tiene preocupación por nosotros, sus habitantes, le da igual si vivimos o morimos sólo quiere las riquezas, los tesoros de los piratas que llegan. Todos entran por el norte, es su trampa. Nadie sale con vida...

—¡Oh! Eso me recuerda a la historia que nos contó Robin antes de llegar. Dijo que el soberano sólo estaba preocupado por los tesoros, pero que ocurrió algo que le hizo perder algo muy importante.

—Una historia triste, pero cierta si se trata de la nuestra. Los habitantes sí que sabemos qué fue eso que perdió, pero nos lo prohibimos decir por respeto a las vidas que se perdieron en la Gran Guerra. Es un pasado muy doloroso que no queremos recordar. En esa guerra perdí a mi marido y a mi hijo.

—Lo siento... —Se disculpó volviendo su mirada a Rika.

—¿Es guapa tu navegante? —Preguntó intentando cambiar el tema de la conversación para romper la tensión que se había creado.

—¿Nami? Sí que lo es. Hacía dos años que no la veía y cambió muchísimo aunque su carácter no lo hizo ni un poco.

—¿Cómo desapareció?

Su ser se ensombreció con la pregunta. No tenía la respuesta y eso era lo que más le dolía. Estaba cansado de repetirse la imagen de Nami marchándose cada dos por tres. Estaba cansado de estar esperando el día en que la volviese a ver. Cuatro meses y medio eran los que habían pasado desde su desaparición. Nami era un blanco fijo, pero su ausencia había sobrepasado todos los límites.

—Íbamos juntos hacia el pueblo de la anterior isla en la que estuvimos. No hice caso a lo que hacía, estaba preocupado por comer... Decidimos vernos al atardecer, reunirnos todo el grupo. Aún la seguimos esperando... —Se hizo un nudo en su garganta al anunciar que seguía esperándola— No sé por qué tarda tanto, cada atardecer abro bien mis ojos para verla llegar, pero nunca llega.

—¿Tienes fe? —Preguntó con voz débil.

Miró extrañado a la pequeña, sus facciones se habían vuelto preocupadas y apagadas.

—Tengo miedo.

—¿Y fe? ¿Tienes fe de volver a verla?

Tragó saliva mientras pensaba en si la tenía realmente. No sabía qué responder.

—Quiero que vuelva. Y sé que no lo hará hasta que no vaya a buscarla y sé que lo haré. Confío y tengo fe en eso.

Sonrió al escuchar su respuesta.

—Seguro que la encontrarás sana y salva. Por cierto, no sé tu nombre.

—¡Luffy! Siento no haberme presentado antes.

La conversación se pausó al ser servida la cena. En ese momento Luffy recuperó todo su ser engullendo todo lo que servían. Comía con su ansia de siempre, intentando coger cuanto más posible. Su cena terminó al empezar las dos féminas que le miraban extrañadas y alucinadas. No entendieron cómo era posible que un joven como él pudiese alimentarse de esa forma.

—¡Todo buenísimo, Asuka! Y... ¿Dónde estamos? —Preguntó dándose palmadas en la abultada barriga que se le había puesto después de la cena.

—La isla tiene por nombre Secretum.

—¿Eh? ¡Es un nombre rarísimo! Para una isla, pero le viene bien porque es igual que la isla, rara. Tan abandonada da pena ¿por qué no os habéis preocupado por cuidarla?

—Porque él no nos deja, tenemos un terreno reducido para cultivar y tener nuestros animales. La vida es muy difícil y él nos la hace más difícil todavía. Dice que debíamos de haber desaparecido todos en la Gran Guerra. No le importa nada.

—¿Vuestro rey? ¿Qué clase de rey tenéis? Antes de marcharme debería de darle una buena paliza para que se diera cuenta de lo importante que es tener un pueblo contento.

—No conseguirías vencerle... —Añadió Rika con voz apagada.

—No me conoces, soy capaz de derrotarle y lo haría aún a cuentas de mi vida.

—¿Irías a luchar contra él, Luffy?

Observó la iluminada mirada de la niña. No entendió muy bien qué significaba aquel brillo en sus ojos, pero carcajeó con fuerza.

—Por mis amigos doy mi vida.

La pequeña dirigió su mirada hacia su abuela que negó levemente. Le susurró emocionada, mas seguía recibiendo la respuesta negativa. Se frustró al ver la no cesión de su abuela.

—¡Luffy! Necesitamos ayuda, el rey tiene a mis padres encerrados allí, a la gran parte del pueblo lo tiene allí, trabajando para él en sus avaricia. Por favor, ¿podrías ayudarnos a vencer esta guerra?

—¡Rika, por el respeto a quienes no siguen con nosotros, cállate!

—¡Abuela no quiero! Luffy es fuerte. ¡No te ocupará tiempo y prometo que si lo haces te ayudaremos a encontrar a tu nakama, de verad!

—No le hagas caso, Luffy, Rika es una niña aún y no sabe bien qué es lo que dice, sigue con tu camino. Te pido disculpas por el recibimiento de antes y te deseo todo el bien posible para que encuentres a tu navegante.

—Gracias... —Respondió levantándose de su asiento.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta con paso decidido, sin mirar a ninguna de las dos personas que allí se encontraban. Se marchaba. Ya había cenado.

—Luffy... —Su voz lanzaba miles de cristales agrietados ante la actitud de aquella persona en la que había confiado.

—Nami está bien y sé que no me permitiría ir a salvarla si sabe que he dejado atrás a gente que necesita mi ayuda. No sé qué ha ocurrido en esta isla tiempo atrás, pero desde que pisé el suelo he notado que ella está aquí y es posible que si ayudo a este pueblo me ayude a mi mismo. Le patearé el trasero a ese infame rey.

* * *

><p>—¿Ya están en la isla?<p>

—Sí, mi señor, ya están en la isla y según me han informado, el capitán, Monkey D. Luffy, se encuentra en la aldea.

—Bien, me gusta esta oportunidad que estamos teniendo. Decidle a Kenta que se prepare para cuando le necesite.

—Sí, mi señor.

—Monkey D. Luffy... Aquí estás.

**~CONTINUARÁ~**

* * *

><p><strong>~Notas adicionales:<br>**

**~Miss Altair:** ¡Hola, cielo! Espero que todo bien desde que me dejaste este review (sí, le he tenido que quitar el polvo... Soy un desastre) ¡Mil gracias por tus letras, me ha encantado leerte! Pues mira lo que ha tardado en llegar mi inspiración, la odio en algunas ocasiones, pero bueno, está de vuelta y como dije, no creo que tarde ya tantos lustros en actualizar. ¡Me encantaría saber tus teorías! Me encanta ver como la gente empieza a teorizar, me encanta, me encanta y me encanta... Porque así luego les doy la vuelta ¡y pum, sorpresa! Soy así, jajaja. Pues la verdad es que no tengo muy claro el número de capítulos que tendrá, pero supongo que llegaré a los veinte pasados, veintidós o por ahí y bueno, después de lo que pase con Nami pues es posible que haga un epílogo. Me encanta finalizar así los fanfics, no te puedo aclarar nada porque voy sobre la marcha. ¡Besitos y gracias por tus letras!

**~SoraBFR:** ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Me ha encantado leerte. Espero que continúe la intriga y nada, esto acaba de comenzar. ¡Saludos!

**~Kaoru likes One Piece:** No puedo ni imaginar qué habrás pensado cuando te haya llegado la alerta del nuevo capítulo (te ruego que me lo digas, jajaja) después de tanto tiempo ¡ya era hora de actualizar! Tenéis que regañarme cuando no lo haga a menudo, que tengo la historia en mente, pero no las fuerzas de ponerme... Lo siento. ¡Me alegra saber que te ha dejado intrigada! Tu review hizo que me intrigase yo también (sí, más aún) y quisiese mantener más intriga todavía, pero bueno, me encanta ese cóctel de intriga y drama. ¡Muchas gracias por dedicarme tu tiempo! Tus palabras me hacen muy feliz. ¡Saludos!

**~animefull4ever:** ¡Hola, corazón! Me alegra saber que te ha gustado. Un placer escribir y saber que la gente disfruta con mis escritos (aunque no dejéis de venerar al gran Oda). ¡Gracias por tus palabras! Besines.

**~NaMii HeartPhilia:** ¡Gracias por tus palabras y por tu tiempo! Me alegra saber que te ha gustado el segundo capítulo. Reconozco que el principio pudo ser algo confuso, pero bueno, espero no haber caído en el error de nuevo y que se haya podido leer bien este capítulo y que, sobre todo, lo hayáis podido disfrutar como se debe. Muchas gracias por haberme dedicado tiempo, como te dije, pero es que es verdad, gracias por ayudarme con tus palabras y también gracias por los halagos. ¡Besines!

**~annimo:** ¡No pienses que me puse en tu contra con lo de acabarlo pronto! Que parece que lo hiciese aposta. Nada de nada, cosas de la vida. Me alegra saber que te esté gustando. ¡Mil gracias por tus palabras y por tu tiempo dedicado! ¡Besines!

**~L'Muk:** ¡Gracias por tus review! Me alegra que te guste la historia. No tardaré tanto en actualizar con el nuevo capítulo (y si veis que tardo, regañarme, que sino no funciono, jajaja. Es verdad.) ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! ¡Nos vemos!

Y muchas gracias también a todas aquellas personas que se molestan en leer mi fanfic, como he dicho al principio, me encantaría recibir vuestros reviews para ir mejorando poco a poco. ¡Prometo que no tardaré tanto en subir el nuevo capítulo! ¡Mil gracias por todo! ¡Saludos y nos vemos pronto!


	4. Ayudas

¡Hola a todo el mundo! Primero de todo, vuelvo a **pedir disculpas por el retraso**. He vuelto a excederme del tiempo y sé las ganas que tenéis de matar (tal vez). Por eso quiero disculparme. Por fin he terminado los exámenes y las clases así que comienzo mi periodo de largas vacaciones. Eso quiere decir tiempo para escribir y prometo hacerlo cuanto antes. Últimamente sí siento mucha inspiración y más con este _fic_ así que es seguro que en pocos días hayan nuevos capítulos. Espero, con todas ganas, que les guste el capítulo. Me encantaría recibir vuestros reviews ya que son los que me permiten mejorar y saber si voy bien en el camino del fic. No aburro más. ¡Disfruten del capítulo y nos vamos leyendo!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4. Ayudas<p>

Observó como los primeros rayos de sol mostraban con más claridad todo aquel espanto de lugar. En él se observaban todos los sueños e ilusiones rotas por la Gran Guerra. Algunos ancianos ya partían para ir a cuidar de su pequeño ganado. Les siguió con su mirada infantil y quiso hacer lo que ellos sin embargo, una pequeña tos hizo que recapacitara su voz. Volvió su vista atrás y aquella sonrisa le venció. Era ella ¿qué estaba haciendo allí? Ese vestido blanco se mantenía. Se acercó a él hasta quedar a su lado derecho y la vio observar el amanecer.

«Ayúdame…»

Eso fue lo único que dijo antes de ver como su cuerpo se precipitaba por aquel empinado precipicio. Su grito se expandió por todo el lugar. Abrió los ojos con fuerza y se sintió absurdo frente a las miradas de sus nakamas. Había sido todo un sueño. Se sentía impotente.

—Luffy…

Apartó la mirada al escuchar la voz de Usopp. Estaba consiguiendo que la preocupación de sus nakamas aumentase por segundos. Estaba consiguiendo perder la cabeza y eso, no era algo natural en él. No lo hizo con la muerte de Ace, no podía permitirse hacerlo con la desaparición de Nami. Se palpó su pecho sintiendo como su corazón se iba calmando con lentitud.

—Lo siento, chicos. Ha sido muy real.

—¿Nami? —Preguntó la arqueóloga mientras le acercaba una pequeña taza humeante a su capitán— Té de flores silvestres.

Tan sólo se limitó a asentir con lentitud antes de comenzar a hablar:

—Sé que Nami está aquí. No me preguntéis porqué lo sé. Sólo lo sé, pero ahora no puedo centrarme en ella aunque lo deseé. Rika me pidió ayuda. Tengo que encargarme de ese maldito rey que no hace sino destrozar la vida a esta gente.

—¿Rika? —Preguntó curioso el pequeño reno.

—Sí, fue a ella a quien seguí ayer. Me pidió que salvara a sus padres y lo voy a hacer.

Ninguno de ellos se opuso. Observaron a su capitán y pese a que en muchas ocasiones conseguía meterlos en problemas, sabían que él lo hacía con total sinceridad. Ayudar a aquella niña era su objetivo en aquel momento. Algo que admiraban totalmente.

—Sin problemas. —Habló el peliverde acariciando sus espadas con cuidado.

* * *

><p>Se adentraron en aquel pequeño poblado bajo las miradas incómodas y asustadas de todas aquellas personas. Eran totalmente conscientes de la inseguridad que les hacían sentir a aquellas pobres personas. Cada uno de ellos observaban aquellos ojos y aquellos cuerpos temblorosos y pálidos sin dejar de pensar en cómo era posible que una sola persona pudiese llevar a cabo tales aberraciones con sus gentes.<p>

—¡Luffy! Me alegra muchísimo que hayas vuelto. Tenía miedo de que te hubieses marchado. —Gritaba aquella pequeña niña animada e ilusionada por verle allí.

—¡Te prometí que salvaría a tus padres! No vuelvas a ofenderme con esa idea. Yo no abandono a mis nakamas.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra eso. De verdad. Anoche estuve hablando con mi abuela y sigue sin estar de acuerdo con todo esto… —Su voz se fue apagando poco a poco.

—No te preocupes, es mejor así. —Añadió antes de reiniciar su rumbo— Rika, ¿dónde está el palacio? —Su voz era totalmente segura.

—¿El palacio? —Preguntó sorprendida ante la pregunta— Por allí. —Añadió señalando el camino con su pequeña mano.

Asintió dirigiendo su mirada hacia aquel reluciente palacio. Un enorme palacio blanco que se alzaba encima de la colina más grande. Pese a todo aquello, él no se había percatado de aquel majestuoso hogar.

—Bien. Iré a dar un paseo.

—¿Eh? ¿Vas a ir solo? ¡Te van a mat…!

—Pequeña, ¿me presentas a tu abuela? Quisiera saber más sobre este lugar. —Interrumpió Robin con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Observaba como aquella persona caminaba por el negro bosque con paso decidido. No le temía a aquel pirata de pacotilla. Estaba al tanto de todos sus movimientos y pese a todo eso, él no tenía ningún miedo a todo su potencial es más, ansiaba con fuerzas el encontrarse cara a cara con él.<p>

—Cuando llegue, abridle las puertas y tratarlo como un invitado realmente importante.

—Sí, mi rey. Quisiera comentarle, mi rey, que el doctor Hiruluk ha estado tratando a su paciente y dice que ve mejoras, mi rey.

Carcajeo con fuerza antes de expulsar del lugar a aquel pequeño hombre. Al verle marchar, siguió observando como aquel capitán iba avanzando con rapidez.

—Estoy deseando que llegues, Monkey D. Luffy.

* * *

><p>Observaba con atención todo a su alrededor mientras seguía aquel olor que le había enamorado desde el primer momento. Estaba perdido por el sentimiento de su nariz. Tenía suerte de que no había ninguna mujer en aquel momento puesto sino, le iba a ser imposible deleitarse con aquella maravilla.<p>

Se paró frente a una pequeña casa. Estaba abandonada, o eso era lo que mostraba. Intentó captar el máximo olor posible. En efecto, provenía de aquel lugar. Se acercó a paso lento. Llamó con cuidado no obstante, la puerta se abrió sola. Miró el interior. La casa se caía a trozos.

—Oh, perdonen… La puerta se ha abierto sola.

Nadie respondió. Echó un vistazo rápido y allí vio a aquella mujer. Una mujer mayor y de pequeña estatura. Seguía cocinando sin hacer caso a su alrededor.

—Huele muy bien. —Dijo alzando más la voz.

—¡Oh! —Grito la anciana dejando las cosas con rapidez antes de salir corriendo al interior de una habitación.

Sólo pudo seguirla con la mirada anonadado. No entendía nada de lo que había ocurrido. Le dio una última calada a su cigarrillo con lentitud.

—Perdone, no he…

* * *

><p>Por fin había llegado ya a aquel majestuoso palacio. Miraba sus grandes murallas y el contraste que hacía con todo el lugar. El contraste entre la agonía y la indiferencia. El blanco con el negro. La vida a costa de la muerte. Todo aquello se contrastaba y se entendía en aquel lugar.<p>

Cogió aire con fuerza para gritar el nombre de aquel tirano, sin embargo, un vendaval salió de entre aquellas murallas. Las enormes compuertas se abrieron con fuerza. Tuvo que sujetarse al tronco de un gran árbol esperando que aquello terminase rápido. No tardó mucho, fueron unos segundos. Cuando todo se calmó, se colocó el sombrero. Alzó la mirada y vio las enormes compuertas abiertas. Desde luego, aquel palacio era gigantesco. Sus paredes blancas hacían brillar el lugar.

—Vaya. Es enorme. —Gritó emocionado.

—¡No te muevas, intruso!

Dirigió su mirada hacia aquellas personas que le apuntaban con arcos. Sonrió ampliamente antes de hablar.

—¿Y vuestro rey? ¿Dónde está?

Las cuerdas de los arcos se tensaron aún más. El pulso de aquellas personas no temblaba. Seguían los movimientos de sus jefes escondidos en las torretas de las puertas. Sin perder ningún movimiento de aquel intruso. Todo parecía ralentizarse a medida que la orden se acercaba. Los brazos ya estaban en alto y bajando. El final de aquel intruso iba a llegar pronto, pero aún así, él no parecía preocupado y aquello era algo que les desconcertaba.

—¡Por favor! ¿Así tratamos a nuestros invitados? —Habló una voz destrozando toda aquella concentración.

Aquellos hombres empezaron a bajar sus armas a medida que aquella persona que acercaba más. La tensión empezaba a hacerse con aquel lugar. La incomodidad había abandonado el lugar ante la presencia de ese algo que había aparecido.

—Perdonad, mi rey os está esperando en su sala de recepción. Espero que pueda perdonar la incompetente actuación de nuestros hombres. —Su voz sonaba aterradora.

—Tranquilo. No pasa nada. —Respondió mientras avanzaba al interior de aquel lugar.

Miraba hacia todos los lados, buscándola sin parar. Debía estar en algún lado. Miraba todos aquellos ojos apagados que, asustados, rogaban ayuda. Se adentró en el palacio. La magnificencia del lugar mostraba que aquel soberano no se reprimía cuando quería algo. Altas y amplias paredes decoradas con papel abstracto de color rojo y líneas doradas daban la bienvenida a aquel lugar. Echó un vistazo rápido a las paredes para pasar rápidamente al suelo. Un suelo igual de cálido que las paredes. Con una enorme alfombra que tapaba toda aquella madera.

—Es por aquí, Monkey D. Luffy. —Interrumpió de nuevo aquella voz.

—¡Sabe mi nombre! —Exclamó emocionado al ser reconocido.

—Por supuesto, hoy en día creo que no queda mucha gente que no sepa quién es usted. Es de fama mundial por todas sus hazañas y debe creerme cuando le digo que estamos orgullosos de que un hombre, con una banda tan reconocida, venga a nuestra isla. Siento que haya entrado por la parte sur, los animales habrán querido devorarle su cerebro ¿cierto?

—No le he entendido.

—Bueno, entiendo que alguien que no esté acostumbrado le cueste entender. La gente del pueblo. Los animales que allí viven. No mueren ni aún despellejándolos.

Su mirada se ensombreció al escuchar aquellas palabras. Algo dentro de sí mismo desapareció al entender cómo era la visión de aquellas personas frente a las demás. Su promesa a Rika iba a cumplirla, pero acababa de comprender que ahora mismo él no iba a salvar a aquellas personas por esa niña, sino por él mismo. No iba a tolerar que aquellas personas siguiesen siendo tratadas como peor que los animales. Se estaban muriendo de hambre y de penuria y ellos, en cambio, veían que era como debían vivir. No le pegaba un puñetazo en aquel momento porque quería ver al rey primero, pero iba a recibir lo suyo. Lo juraba.

—Por favor, todo recto.

Siguió la instrucción con la mirada fija y los puños cerrados. Sus pasos eran firmes y rápidos. Abrió la puerta de madera con seguridad y allí le vio, por primera vez veía a aquel rey que había comenzado a detestar con cada palabra que le dedicaban.

Sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez. Allí estaban. Frente a frente. Él uno delante del otro. ¿Quién iba a comenzar primero? Sopló sus nudillos sin decir nada y sin apartar su mirada. No iba a dejar pasar más tiempo. Ellos no merecían ni un segundo más de penurias.

«¡Luffy, no! Espera. No es el momento.»

Aquella voz le paralizó. Se giró de pronto perdiendo todas sus fuerzas. No estaba allí. Volvió a escuchar su voz, pero ella no estaba allí. Se rascó la nuca rápidamente.

—No seas hostil, Mugiwara. Te he abierto las puertas a mi palacio como un invitado de honor. De haber sabido que ibais a llegar aquí os hubiéramos dejado entrar por la parte norte. ¿Qué os trae por mi isla, Mugiwara? —Su voz era ronca y vacía de toda sinceridad.

—Llegamos por casualidad. —Respondió alternando la mirada entre la puerta y aquel hombre.

—¿Sin ninguna razón aparente?

En aquel momento deseo gritarle mientras le atizaba un buen puñetazo sin embargo, aquella frase se repetía una y otra vez sin parar. ¿Qué estaba significando todo aquello? Tragó saliva al centrar su mirada en la de aquel hombre. No era muy alto, rechoncho y su apariencia mostraba maldad por todas sus curvas. No sabía qué decir. No sabía si mentir o decir la verdad.

—Busco a una nakama.

—Lo sé.

La respuesta rápida le dejó paralizado. ¿Qué había significado eso?

—No me guardes rencor, Mugiwara. Sólo cogí lo que es mío.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nami.

Su piel se erizo al escuchar el nombre de su navegante salir de aquellos asquerosos labios. Se enfadó. Sintió como el nombre de Nami había sido ensuciado por aquel mierda. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. No notaba el dolor.

—¿La tienes tú?

—Sí. Pero ya te digo: tengo lo que me pertenece.

—¡NAMI NO TE PERTENECE! —Su voz se expandió por todo el lugar. Salió de la sala y se expandió por todas las paredes. Estaba muy enfadado.

—Es mi hija. Mi tesoro. Aquello que me arrebataron en la Gran Guerra. Es mía.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

No entendía nada de lo que le estaba contando aquel hombre. La historia de Nami. Sí, había sido adoptada por Bellemere al encontrarla en brazos de Nojiko después de una batalla, pero creyó que su familia había muerto allí. Negó levemente. No podía creerse aquella historia. Nami no era como él. No era posible que ella fuese hija de esa cosa.

—¿Una pirata? ¿Sabes cómo me sentí cuando vi su cartel? Una gran ira me inundó, pero entonces lo recordé todo. La Marina se metió en medio. ¡Nadie les llamó! Pero ellos aquí entraron. En una guerra que no les pertenecía. Ríos y ríos de sangre. Volví a casa. Y… ¿Mi mujer? ¿Mi querida Hikari? Su pelo ensangrentado. Con su mano derecha enredada entre las barras de la cuna. Se habían llevado a mi Nozomi. A mi tesoro. Mi heredera… ¡Fueron esos perros! ¡Fue venganza! ¿No tenían lo que querían? ¡Yo no tendría lo que más quería en mi vida! Así viven. Eso se merecen. Ordené quemar los cultivos y llenarlos de sal para que no volviesen a crecer. La gente joven trabajaría para mí hasta la muerte. Los mayores no recibirían tratamientos médicos y los niños igual. Nadie me quita lo que más quiero en la vida y tú… Monkey D. Luffy… ¡Mereces morir por habérmela robado!

Cogió aire con fuerza mientras comenzaba a correr con su puño cerrado. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas lanzándose hacia él sin embargo, su mirada no cambió. No tuvo miedo, no se paralizó. Él era un enemigo aterrador. No se creyó su historia. Aunque pudiese ser él nunca debió actuar así.

A un dedo. Su puño quedó a un dedo de su cara. Su respiración calmada contrastaba con la entrecortada de él. Un hombre impasible. Sintió como algo cogía su muñeca con fuerza y la doblaba.

—Perdonadme. No faltéis al respeto a mi rey. Haced el gran favor. —Dijo aquel chico con voz altiva—. Mi rey, ya hice lo que me ordenó. El prisionero ya está en su celda. ¿Desea que haga algo más?

Una carcajada rompió el silencio del lugar.

—Idiota, ¿de verdad creías que iba a ser tan fácil? Tora, haz el favor de decirle quién es nuestro prisionero.

—El prisionero, mi rey, como bien me ordena confesar, es Sanji. El cocinero de la banda de los Mugiwara. Tal y como usted me ordenó lo dejé completamente inconsciente para después atacarle. Quizá llegué a excederme.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar las palabras de aquel tío. Observó su felina mirada oscura. Intentó soltarse de su agarre, mas le fue totalmente inútil.

—¡¿Qué le habéis hecho a Sanji?! ¡¿Y Nami?! ¡¿Qué les habéis hecho?! ¡Voy a acabar con todos vosotros!

—No será necesario.

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de notar cómo se alzaba del suelo y caía como un peso muerto. Su cuerpo se tensó y después todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

><p>«<em>No debías de haber hecho eso, Luffy…<em>»

La voz de Nami retumbaba en su mente. Quería abrir los ojos y verla, pero se notaba sin ningún tipo de fuerza. No sabía qué estaba pasando.

—Nami… —Susurró débilmente.

«_Luffy… ¡No hagas tonterías! Él puede matarte_»

—No… No lo hará… Nadie puede conmigo… ¿Dónde estás?

No recibió ningún tipo de respuesta. Escuchó sollozar.

—¿Nami? ¿Nami qué te pasa? ¡Nami!

—¡Despierta! —Escuchó que le gritaba una voz masculina.

Abrió los ojos con rapidez, pero con gran pesadez. Le costó reconocer a aquella persona, pero pronto supo quién era.

—Sanji… ¿Estás bien?

Asintió levemente mientras se sentaba al lado de su capitán y se encendía un cigarro.

—Estoy bien. No sé qué ha pasado, pero me han dejado reventado. Me pillaron por sorpresa. Son unos cabrones.

—Tora, el sirviente y el rey… He conocido a esos tres.

—Yo a ninguno. ¿Difíciles?

Asintió intentando sentarse. Pensó en todo lo que había sucedido y volvió a cerrar sus puños con fuerza. Se levantó con energías renovadas y se acercó a las verjas de aquel calabozo. Pronto sintió que era kairoseki. Se separó unos centímetros cogiendo aire con fuerza.

—NAMI ES MI NAVEGANTE Y LA VOY A ENCONTRAR. ¡REY DE PACOTILLA!

**~CONTINUARÁ~**

* * *

><p><strong>~Notas adicionales:<strong>

**~clea everlasting:** ¡Hola, ¿qué tal?! ¡Mil gracias por tu review! Me alegró leerte. Bueno, es cierto que estoy tardando muchísimo en retomar el fic, pero quiero avisarte de que no los dejo abandonados. Nunca. Tardo más o menos, pero no los abandono. Es faltarme a mí y a los lectores. Me alegra que te esté gustando y que lo estés disfrutando. ¡Gracias por dedicarme de tu tiempo! ¡Nos vamos leyendo!

**~kurinchi:** ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Tengo que confesarte que aún queda un poquito para que ellos se reencuentren y que habrán bastantes sorpresas. Espero que aún así sigas disfrutando. ¡Gracias por dedicarme tu tiempo! ¡Nos vamos leyendo!

**~Narukami-Kyouya:** ¡Buenas! Primero, ¡muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegró leerte y saber tu incertidumbre. Ah, ¿qué será lo que ocurre? ¡Sorpresa! Tengo que admitir que este fic es bastante complicado por las vueltas y los sentidos que se les puede dar. Pero bueno, lo importante es que disfrutes del fic y que no te decepcione. ¡Muchas gracias por dedicarme tu tiempo! ¡Nos vamos leyendo!

**~maru:** ¡Hola, maru! Gracias por tus palabras. Siento la tardanza, pero ya aseguro que no tardaré tanto al tener vacaciones y la inspiración necesaria. ¡Gracias por tu tiempo! Nos vamos leyendo, cielo.

**~nogratisnoalis:** ¡Hola! ¡Me alegra haberte leído y haber sabido tu opinión! Qué maravilla que sientas eso. Siento la tardanza. Y tienes razón, lo mejor no ha empezado, pero bueno. Todo llega en su momento justo. ¡Gracias por dedicarme tu tiempo! Nos leemos.

**~Monkey Ana-chan:** ¡Hola, gracias por tu review! Me ha alegrado mucho leerte. Bueno, algo más o menos se sabe ¿no? Aunque no se sabe el estado ni nada. ¡Ah, pero no digo nada! Espero que sigas con la intriga. ¡Nos vamos leyendo y muchas gracias por dedicarme tu tiempo!

Y, como siempre hago, doy las gracias a todas aquellas personas que le dan una oportunidad al fan fic. Como ya digo: me encantaría recibir vuestros reviews para saber si voy bien o me he torcido. ¡Toda crítica constructiva es bienvenida! Pero lo importante es que lo disfruten. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo!


	5. Extraños

¡Hola a todo el mundo! Aquí estoy de vuelta con el quinto capítulo y estoy verdaderamente feliz de haber cumplido mi palabra y haberlo traído con tan poca diferencia de tiempo. Ya os comenté que me siento muy inspirada y mucho más con este fanfic así que es probable que vaya actualizando a menudo. No quiero que se acostumbren a este ritmo porque ya saben cómo soy. Antes de empezar quisiera darles las gracias por leerme y sobre todo, por los comentarios que me dejan. Me ayudan muchísimo a mejorar y a saber qué tal voy con el fic. No quiero molestar ni quitar más tiempo así que nada, sólo decirles que espero que disfruten del capítulo y, si se les apetece, ¡me comentan qué tal les pareció y si voy bien! Muchos saludos y disfruten.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5: Extraños<p>

Observaba aquel rostro pálido y sonriente. Echaba mucho de menos a aquella mujer. Su voz, su aroma, su ser. Todo ello había quedado borroso ante el recuerdo sangriento de encontrarla tirada en el suelo. La cuna tumbada. Vacía. Lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer aquel sentimiento de ira. Su pequeña le había sido arrebatada. Mandó a buscarla por todos los rincones, pero nunca la volvió a ver. Nunca hasta que llegó a sus manos aquel Wanted. No pudo creerlo. La miró atentamente y vio a su difunta esposa reflejada. Era ella. Sin duda alguna. Su pequeña por fin había dado muestras de vida. Era suya e iba a hacer todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para volverla a tener a su lado.

Un leve sonido que provenía de la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos. Dio paso después de dar una larga calada a su pipa. No se giró en ningún momento.

—Mi rey, con su permiso, vine a traerle los informes. Siento comunicarle que no son muy favorables. Se los dejo en su escritorio.

Las palabras entraban, retumbaban dentro de él y desaparecían. Cerró sus puños con fuerza. Qué había salido mal. La ira empezó a aparecer dentro de sí. Cerró sus ojos con fuerzas mordiendo la pipa. La rompió. Apoyó sus manos en la repisa de la chimenea.

—¿Ha despertado?

—Lo siento mucho, mi rey, no lo ha hecho aún.

—Márchate o te mataré. —Después de esa orden el silencio se hizo con él y el lugar.

* * *

><p>—Pero… ¿Dónde estás…? Dímelo, por favor. Dime dónde estás. No te marches sin hacerlo.<p>

Observaba su pálido rostro atento a cualquier pista de sus movimientos. Intentaba mantenerse despierto para no perder aquel contacto. Acababa de descubrir que una de las causas por las que ella se marchaba era porque él perdía las fuerzas. Lo acababa de descubrir en aquel momento al sentirse totalmente derrotado por el kairoseki. Volvió a observarla y se percató de lo difícil que le estaba siendo verla. Estaba desapareciendo.

—¡Nami! No te vayas. Dime dónde estás. Tienes que decirme dónde estás para que vaya a buscarte.

Aquella vez todo cambió. El vestido blanco empezó a bañarse de rojo sangre y ella empezó a llorar. Se agarró su barriga con fuerza antes de caer al suelo de rodillas. Empezó a gritar ayuda antes de desaparecer.

El blanco se transformó en paredes mohosas y grises. Notó como su cuerpo se encontraba sudado y tembloroso. No sabía qué debía de hacer en aquel momento. Desconocía cómo debía actuar. Sólo quería llorar.

—Luffy, ¿qué ha ocurrido esta vez?

—Está herida…

Un gemido de sorpresa fue lo que salió del rubio al escuchar lo último. Esperaba una respuesta como todas las demás: la desconfianza, pero aquello había sido muy distinto. Alzó su mirada hacia el sucio techo y pensó los motivos por los cuales Nami se contactaba con Luffy a través de los sueños. Suspiró desganado al no encontrar ninguna respuesta válida que pudiese servirle para tranquilizar a su capitán, una respuesta que le permitiese tranquilizarlo. Nada. Volvió su mirada a su capitán y allí seguía, tumbado a falta de fuerzas por el roce con el kairoseki.

—Baka… Deja de tocar los barrotes, ¿no te das cuenta de que te quitan todas las fuerzas?

—¡No! Así puedo hablar con Nami.

—¿Cómo vas a hablar con ella así? ¡Eres demasiado idiota! Lo único que consigues de ese modo es debilitarte de forma inútil.

—Lo sé. —Afirmó antes de volver a tocas los barrotes y caer como un peso muerto en el suelo.

Al ver como su capitán volvía a tocar los barrotes sólo pudo acercarse a él y pisarle la cabeza. Conocía de sobra a su capitán, pero ello no implicaba que entendiese cuál era la forma por la cual siempre se salía con la suya y, lo más importante, cómo ellos salían con vida de todo aquello. Era un misterio por resolver.

* * *

><p>Sonrió de manera placentera al darse cuenta ella misma de que lo que había comentado era una verdadera locura. Entendía de sobra la actitud de aquellos ciudadanos, su pavor, su horror. Había notado desde el principio que ellos estaban arrepentidos por algo. Sus miradas, además de terror, mostraban agonía. Estaban arrepentidos.<p>

—¿Por qué Secretum? He leído en libros que el nombre se le dio después de la Gran Guerra, pero que verdaderamente su nombre era Nozomi. Que significa esperanza ¿verdad? ¿El cambio vino por el horror de la Gran Guerra?

Aquella pequeña mujer agachó su mirada al terminar de escucharla. La piel se le había erizado y, como había sido normal desde entonces, su garganta se anudaba al tener que hablar de aquella época. Los gritos, la sangre, la desesperación, todo volvía a hacerse notar en su piel.

Cogió aire antes de hablar sin embargo, cerró primero los ojos para tener en cuenta que lo que iba a decir era crucial para ellos.

—Esa navegante… Vuestra nakama. Sí que sabemos quién es, pero no queremos admitirlo. Cometimos un gran error. La desesperación se hizo con nosotros y actuamos a ciegas. Sin pensar en las consecuencias.

El silencio se impuso entre aquellas dos figuras. La arqueóloga posó su mentón en su mano derecha a la espera de saber más sobre su compañera.

—¡Lo siento! Cuando el destino de una persona está escrito ya no se puede hacer nada por cambiarlo. Vuestra nakama… ¡Contacta con vuestro capitán, lo sé!

Asintió levemente sin apartar su mirada de la de aquella mujer.

—Me ha parecido una locu…

—Si contacta con vuestro capitán es porque esa chica se está muriendo. Sólo hay una manera por la que una persona puede contactar con otra a través de los sueños. No hay esperanza. Para ella no hay esperanza ya.

—No lo hará. —Añadió haciendo que aquella mujer se sobresaltase— No conoces a la Banda de los Mugiwaras. Muchas gracias por su tiempo.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de levantarse para marcharse en busca de su capitán. Pensaba en todo aquello que le había dicho y ya había comenzado a unir muchas de las piezas del puzle. La historia que les había contado a Luffy y a los demás antes de llegar era la historia de aquel lugar. La historia que Nami estaba leyendo días antes de su desaparición. La situación había comenzado a tener un tono de organización y ya no creía que todo hubiese sido por puro destino. Recordaba la cara de aquel vendedor que le había dado el libro y lo último que le dijo. Desconocía por completo si aquel viejo estaba en esa isla, pero de estarlo estaba segura de que él tendría a Nami.

Cuando la asfixiante brisa dio en su cara empezó a buscar a algunos de sus nakamas. Miró a su derecha y no había nadie, miró a su izquierda y allí encontró a Usopp y a Chopper. Se acercó a ellos lentamente.

—Chicos, ¿y los demás? —Preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

—Eh… Pues Sanji se marchó por allí diciendo que había olido algo muy delicioso. Zoro se fue a dormir a no sé dónde y los demás… Luffy en el castillo y desconozco el paradero de los demás. ¿Ocurre algo, Robin? —La voz del narizotas había sonado preocupante a medida que iba observando la mirada de Robin. Se iba tiznando de preocupación.

—Estamos en peligro. Nami está aquí.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del reno.

—¿De verdad que ella está aquí? ¡Vamos a buscarla ahora mismo!

—Espera. Franky, Brook, Sanji y Zoro han desaparecido y Luffy aún no ha vuelto.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar ante la idea de verse atacado por toda la población. Echó una mirada rápida, pero no se percató de nada. Volvió a encontrarse con la mirada de Robin. No entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Robin explícanos qué está pasando.

Negó levemente antes de añadir que allí no podía hablar. Notaba como estaban siendo espiados.

—Vayamos al Sunny. Aquí estamos en peligro.

—¡Nami! —Gritó al ver su silueta entre los árboles de los bosques.

—¡Chopper, espe…!

* * *

><p>Frustrado, caminaba entre los largos pasillos de aquel calabozo arrastrando el cuerpo agotado de su capitán. Intentaba encenderse un cigarrillo, pero su cabreo le impedía poder hacerlo bien. Suspiró resignado mientras continuaba con su camino. Miraba las altas paredes y vigilaba para que nadie les viese. Sintió como su capitán empezaba a recuperar sus fuerzas.<p>

—Sanji…

—Cállate. Debemos salir de aquí sin que nadie nos vea. Reunirnos con los demás y… ¿Marimo?

Sólo podía preguntarse qué estaba haciendo él ahí. En medio de la sala y arrascándose la cabeza. No podía creérselo, había vuelto a perderse sin tener otro lugar en el que aparecer que en medio de aquella amplia sala del castillo. Agarró con fuerza la camisa de su capitán y comenzó a correr hacia el peliverde. Los ojos de éste último se abrieron con fuerza al ver al rubio acercarse a él a toda velocidad. Cuando fue a preguntarle dónde estaba ya había salido volando de allí a causa de la patada que había recibido por parte del cocinero.

No podía hacer nada más que eso. Salir de aquel lugar lo más rápido posible y, lo más importante, sin que Luffy llamase la atención y sin que Zoro tuviese conciencia e intentase salir por sí mismo del lugar. Siguió el rastro de su nakama consiguiendo salir en poco tiempo de lugar.

—¡Eres un maldito cabrón, cocinero pervertido! ¿Quién te crees que eres para darme una patada y sacarme del lugar de ese modo? ¡Te voy a rebanar ahora mismo! —Amenazaba empuñando sus espadas.

—¡Lo he hecho para evitar problemas! Si te dejaba salir por tu propia cuenta, lo único que iba a conseguir es que te perdieses. ¡Y no estamos para eso! —Respondía mientras hacía fuerza contra la frente del peliverde— Si tuvieses más orientación no hubiese tenido que patalearte, pero no me has dejado más opción.

Luffy sólo podía mirar la escena carcajeando. No le importaba lo más mínimo que tanto Zoro como Sanji le dirigiesen algún grito para que callase.

—¡Luffy, lo siento!

Escuchó una débil voz salir de entre los matorrales. Su risa y la discusión terminaron de pronto. Rika apareció agitada y con los ojos llorosos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Va todo bien?

—Lo siento, Luffy. Los secuaces de Takara han llegado a la aldea y se han llevado a tus nakamas.

Se levantó rápidamente al escuchar aquella noticia. Cogió a Rika por los hombros exigiéndole más información.

—No sé dónde se los habrá llevado, pero supongo que no tardarán en llegar al palacio. Había visto a esos hombres antes, sin embargo nunca había visto utilizar esos poderes. Todo se volvió blanco y apareció una chica que se parecía a tu navegante para que después, de pronto, todo volviese a la normalidad y sin ellos tres.

Escucharon atentos las palabras de la pequeña e intentaron tener una idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sanji se sentó encima de una pequeña roca pensativo.

—Eso me recuerda a que a mí también me cogieron, pero no ocurrió nada de eso. Solamente me atacaron por detrás para dejarme inconsciente. Cuando desperté ya estaba en el calabozo de ese palacio aún así, tengo que decir que desde que llegamos aquí todos me parecen cómplices de ese rey.

Los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron de par en par.

—¡Oh! Quiero decir que…

—Entiendo vuestra desconfianza, ¡pero no estamos con el rey! Os lo juro. Mi abuela nunca ha salido de la aldea y… Por favor, no desconfiéis de nosotros. Sois la única esperanza de poder ser libres.

—Rika. Te prometí que te ayudaría. Os salvaré de ese rey y después buscaré a Nami. Ella está aquí, él me lo ha dicho, pero está mal. Me da igual si todos los habitantes, por miedo, se han unido a las órdenes del rey. Tus padres están ahí y yo los salvaré. Ese es nuestro trato ¿verdad?.

—Sí, pero aún así, no me gustaría que os pasase nada. Se han llevado a vuestros nakamas. ¡No pensaba que fuesen a ser tan fuertes! ¡Acabarán con vosotros!

—¡No lo harán! No sabes cómo somos. Vete a tu casa y no salgas de ahí. Nosotros haremos lo que tenemos que hacer.

—Luffy, dejadme ir con vosotros. Mientras lucháis puedo ir buscando a vuestra nakama.

—Vale, haz lo que quieras.

* * *

><p>Observaba los cuerpos con atención. Fascinada por aquellos sujetos inconscientes que les había llegado. Paseaba entre las camillas acariciándose el mentón. Estudiaba las curvas de cada uno de ellos.<p>

—Qué ejemplares más extraños. Qué banda más peculiar. No sabes lo feliz que me hace tener unos sujetos así de… Cómo definirlos… Da igual. Muchos de ellos tienen un buen pasado y unos personajes dignos de recuperar.

—Me alegro que te haya gustado tener estos sujetos, Maki. ¿Podrás hacer lo mismo que hiciste con el doctor?

Sonrió pícaramente al escuchar la petición de su majestad.

—No me ofenda, su majestad. No le he fallado en ningún momento ¿verdad? Le prometí que le haría una persona con grandes personajes en su poder. ¡Ala! —Exclamó al pasar por al lado de aquel Cyborg—. No me lo puedo creer, aprendiz de Tom, el mejor carpintero del mundo, quien creó Oro Jackson de Gol D. Roger. ¡Qué maravilla! ¿Qué es lo que busca en ellos, su majestad?

—En ellos sólo espero su muerte. Lo único que me interesa es que sepas traer a la vida a mi hija si ésta muere.

—Ya se lo he explicado: si guardan una estrecha relación con ella podré devolverla a la vida sin ningún problema. Sólo necesito a sujetos que tengan la suficiente fuerza mental para traerla a la vida.

—Con permiso.

La conversación se apagó ante la llegada de aquel joven. Se mantenía firme frente a la puerta de aquella extraña habitación puramente blanca. Cruzado de brazos miraba desafiante a aquel hombre que le había contratado. Sus ojos negros intimidaban junto con sus labios finos.

—¿Va todo bien, Tora?

—En realidad no. Empiezo a preocuparme. Me dijisteis que vuestra hija estaría perfectamente y cada día veo que está peor. Eso sin mencionar que he escuchado que contacta con su capitán.

Todo su ser se congeló al enterarse de ello.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! Mi Nozomi no contacta con ese Monkey D. Luffy. ¡No hay manera de que lo hagan! ¿O no, Maki?

—Si su hija muere él será el ejemplar necesario para traerla a la vida. Traedme a Monkey D. Luffy y podré traer a la vida a Nozomi y, por qué no, podría probar con Portgas D. Ace.

—¿Portgas D. Ace? ¿Qué interés tienes en él?

—Su majestad, ¿podría imaginar la importancia que podría llegar a tener? Portgas D. Ace bajo su mando y, después a Shirohige. Todos los mares bajo su domino ¿no le parece una gran ambición? Y tú, Tora, una vez casado con Nozomi optarás al gran legado de su majestad. ¿Acaso no salimos ganando?

—¿Tú también?

—Por supuesto. Seré verdaderamente la Diosa de la Muerte.

—Das mucho miedo, Maki. Eres un verdadero peligro para todo el mundo.

—Quienes aquí estamos con conciencia somos un verdadero peligro. Pero no nos pilla de sorpresa, ¿verdad? Por alguna razón nos echaron y no negaron lo que era nuestro. Ahora es nuestro turno de enseñarles quiénes somos realmente.

**~CONTINUARÁ~**

* * *

><p><strong>~Notas adicionales:<strong>

**~giby-chan: **¡Hola, ¿qué tal?! Primero, darte las gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en escribirme. El porqué se fue es todo un misterio aunque bueno, ya más o menos puedes imaginarte algunas cositas. Te seguiré dejando con la intriga. ¡Nos vamos leyendo y gracias por tu tiempo!

**~anazoy23:** ¡Hola, mil gracias por tu comentario! Bueno, no sé si ya te habrá sido respondida tu cuestión, pero creo que alguna idea ya te podrás haber hecho. Creo que voy a hacerte esperar un poquito (o no) para ir respondiendo tus dudas. Aunque parezca que voy corriendo, aún queda bastante historia por delante y nunca se sabe cuándo van a ir apareciendo las respuestas. ¡Muchas gracias por tu tiempo y por escribirme! ¡Nos vamos leyendo!

**~Monkey Ana-chan:** ¡Buenas! Muchas gracias por tu review. Sí, ya sabemos que ella está en esa isla, pero poco más. Ya sabes que todo tiene una explicación: algunos por nacer así de malos u otros por reflejo de un pasado. ¿El padre de Nami porqué? ¿Quién sabe? Yo me acabo de olvidar. ¡Muchas gracias por dedicarme tu tiempo y escribirme! ¡Nos vamos leyendo!

**~Sabina-Chan:** ¡Hola! ¡Me ha dado la impresión de que este capítulo ha sido hecho para responder y no responder a vuestras cuestiones! A medida que iba escribiendo iba pensando y parece que nos hayamos conectado. Así que bueno, ya tienes un poco la respuesta del porqué Nami y Luffy se conectan. ¿Fue una sorpresa? Yo dudaba de si poner que él era su padre ya, al principio del fic, o esperarme, pero creo ha sido acertado porque el fic se basa en muchas más cosas que en eso. Obviamente es algo fundamental, pero creo que es importante saberlo ya. ¡Muchas gracias por haberme dedicado tu tiempo y nos vamos leyendo! ¡Saludos!

Y como no, ¡muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que le dan una oportunidad al fanfic! Espero que estén disfrutándolo y nada, acepto todo tipo de críticas que me ayuden a mejorar. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	6. Contacto

¡Tachán, tachán, tachán! ¡Hola a todo el mundo después de siglos y siglos de espera! Sé que esta vez ha sido excesivo, así que no admitiré ningún review (si me lo queréis enviar para ayudarme a mejorar, como sabéis) que no empiece con un "le tira una roca a la cabeza". Por favor, qué mal. Pido mil disculpas por esta tardanza. La verdad es que mi vena escritora se marchó, no encontraba el modo de seguir adelante ni con este fan fic ni con ninguno. Empecé uno, pero también lo he dejado en pausa. No puedo decir qué me ha ocurrido, pero bueno. Sí que es verdad que quiero dar aviso de que voy a realizar cambios en mi forma de trabajar, si habéis visto, tengo varios fan fics en marcha, pues creo que voy a ir continuándolos según termine uno y otro, es decir, que no quiero hoy escribir este, luego irme a otro, etc. Por esa razón, admito que _¿Dónde estás, Nami?_ será privilegiado porque me siento con fuerzas de continuarlo. ¡Bueno, no quiero alargarme más porque yo sé que a mí no queréis leerme! Así que os dejo con el capítulo, pero no sin antes dedicárselo a una persona que ha hecho que me percate de la necesidad que había de que siguiese adelante con él. Creo que se lo merece y bueno, para ti va, **Nami 8.0**. No sé si será de vuestro agrado, si después de tanta espera os ha decepcionado, etc. Por eso, sinceramente, me gustaría saber vuestra opinión y ver en qué he fallado y mejorarlo para el próximo capítulo. **Muchas gracias a todos por todo y por la espera**, ¡espero que disfrutéis del capítulo! ¡Saludos!

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 6: Contacto<span>

Si todo seguía así su tesoro sería una resucitada. No es que tuviese ningún problema con ello, mas ¿cómo debía actuar con ella? Él la quería como su niña preciosa, no como un vasallo que seguiría todas sus palabras sin rechistar. Él quería que su pequeña le fuese fiel, pero tal y como era ella. Se le nubló la mente y se le oprimió el corazón ante la idea sin embargo, si la solución era esa, resucitar a su hija, lo haría. No volvería a perderla nunca más.

Alzó la vista al cielo nublado que auguraba una gran tormenta, el mismo que hubo cuando dio comienzo a la Gran Guerra. ¿Acaso esos perros no eran capaces de comprender que su rey, su amo, tenía necesidades y que ellos debían saciarlas? Encima, se vieron con la libertad de iniciar una revuelta contra él, algo que podría dejar pasar porque, qué más daría un par de muertes. No sería ninguna pérdida, pero lo de su pequeña y lo de su amada… No, eso nunca lo perdonaría y obtuvieron lo que se merecían: vivirían en el mismo infierno que él y les recordaría cada día que pasase todo su dolor.

Sonó la puerta y su única reacción fue la de siempre: cogió aire cerrando los ojos y le dio una calada a su pipa. Esperó a disfrutar del sabor amargo antes de expulsar el humo. Dio paso mientras se sentaba en su sillón de piel.

—Mi rey.

Asintió sin apartar su intensa mirada—: ¿Cómo está mi hija?

Tragó saliva antes de responder—: Lo siento, mi rey, no hay mejoría. Estoy haciendo todo lo posible, pero se mantiene en su estado crítico. No dudo de la forma de trabajo de su mano derecha, pero… Tal vez se excedió demasiado con sus métodos.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Le dije que la quería sana y salva y la trajo más muerta que viva, pero aún así es un hombre fiel y, en el caso de que Nozomi muera, Maki conseguirá traerla de vuelta. —Se quedó pensativo unos segundos— Por cierto, han traído a unos cuantos rehenes más, sé que no tienes mucho que ver con esto, pero acompaña a Tora a verles.

Asintió—: Mi rey, si me disculpáis. —Hizo una leve reverencia antes de salir de aquella habitación.

Observaba atento los movimientos de aquella persona. Un gran doctor. Un gran descubrimiento. Sonrío de medio lado al imaginarse la reacción del médico de los Mugiwaras ver en persona, después de tanto tiempo, a su mentor. Le gustaría estar ahí, mas su trabajo le ocupaba demasiado tiempo y no estaba para observar reencuentros, así que dejó de lado todos aquellos pensamientos y se dispuso a aclarar todos aquellos negocios que tenía.

* * *

><p>—Eso es precipitado, Luffy. —Le dijo el rubio en un intento inútil de hacerle cambiar de idea— Quizá sea mejor que intentemos buscar una entrada secreta o algo, pero entrar así, de golpe, creo que no es buena idea. No sabemos cuántos hay ahí dentro y, además, tienen a los demás, por lo que podrían ponerlos en un aprieto. —Dio una calada a su cigarro— Dime, pequeña, ¿sabes si hay alguna entrada trasera o algo por el estilo?<p>

Se quedó pensativa mientras negaba con lentitud— Que yo sepa, no hay más entrada que esta y el puerto que da al palacio, pero claro, ese lugar está mucho más vigilado que la propia entrada. No sé, lo siento, creo que os va a ser realmente difícil entrar sin que os vean.

—¿Y tus padres dónde están? ¿O los demás? ¿Dónde trabajan? —Preguntó mientras hacía estiramientos preparándose para intentar saltar la muralla.

—¡Ah! Pues quizá sí que podáis entrar por la mina. —Río nerviosa.

—¿La mina? —Preguntó indiferente el peliverde.

Asintió segura— Es como llamamos a la cueva que da paso a la mina. Allí es donde trabajan muchos de nuestros amigos y vecinos. El rey, para obtener todo lo que necesita, tiene grandes negocios con un material que sólo aquí se encuentra. No sabemos de qué tipo es, pero a la Marine le interesa mucho, así que por eso…

—Espera. ¿La Marine tiene contacto con este lugar? —Miró con atención a la pequeña con el único ojo que le quedaba descubierto.

—Sí, y el rey está defendido por ella. Por eso a nosotros nunca viene nadie a ayudarnos, porque si él quisiese podría terminar su negocio y es tal que la propia Marine no está dispuesta a perder este privilegio. ¡Es horrible! ¿No se supone que sirven para defender a las personas de los malhechores, eh? —Cerró sus puños con fuerza— Yo no sé cómo será con los demás reinos, ¡pero a nosotros nadie nos protege! Día tras día muere nuestros amigos, enferman, tenemos hambre, sed y nadie viene a ayudarnos. —Agachó su mirada intentando reprimir sus lágrimas— Yo no sé porqué hemos tenido tan mala suerte… No sé qué hemos hecho nosotros… Yo… ¡Yo no estuve en la Gran Guerra! ¿Por qué tengo que pagar los pecados de los demás? ¡Y aunque así sea! Antes de eso, ¡nadie hizo nada malo! No somos perros, somos personas y merecemos ser respetadas. ¡Yo sólo quiero que todos podamos vivir en paz! —Gritó esto último de tal modo que su voz se expandió por todo el bosque.

Sus lágrimas cayeron como un peso muerto en la hierba, rompiéndose en ella en mil pedazos. Esas lágrimas fueron el reflejo de cómo se sentía, de cómo cada día que pasaba la angustia hacía mil pedazos ese pequeño corazón. ¿Quién iba a salvarles? ¿Quién iba a liberar a sus padres y a los padres de sus amigos? ¿Quién iba a liberarles de todo el peso del pasado y de sus acciones? Esas eran las preguntas vitales sin respuesta.

—La abuela dice que no hay que quedarse en el pasado, pero el pasado parece no marcharse nunca y da igual lo que hagamos que él sigue paseándose por el presente como la marca de que nada cambiará. Esto es así. —Se enjugó las lágrimas como pudo sin levantar la mirada.

Los tres miraban con atención a la pequeña temblorosa. Sus palabras sólo era un ruego al aire y una petición hacia ellos. Obviamente, aunque sus palabras no eran necesarias porque iban a ayudar a salvar a aquellas personas, dejaron que la pequeña hablase, que dejase caer todo aquel peso que oprimía sus fuerzas. El silencio se hizo en el lugar.

—Rika, llévanos a la mina, no podemos seguir aquí por más tiempo. —Ordenó como si la niña fuese también parte de su tripulación.

Asintió cogiendo aire con fuerzas renovadas. Haber dicho aquello le había sentado realmente bien—: ¡Vayamos a la mina!

—¡Vamos! —Añadió antes de empezar a caminar al lado de la pequeña.

* * *

><p>Caminaba tras aquel chico que mantenía las formas en todo momento. Su rostro serio nunca cambiaba y su aura tampoco. Era un chico que se mantenía completamente en guardia todo el día.<p>

—Señor Hiruluk, ¿cómo es su condición a día de hoy?

—La señorita Nozomi se mantiene sin mejoría. Si tengo que serle sincero… —Pensó sus palabras antes de continuar— Sé que su majestad no quiero que sea una resucitada, pero si sigue con esta condición, no creo que dure más de una noche.

Ladeó la cabeza decepcionado— Es una pena, la verdad. Pero según he visto en su capitán, él no duda de ella así que es posible que tus predicciones sean erróneas, cosa que espero. Por el bien de todos. —Sonrió de medio lado, altivo, antes de cambiar de conversación—: Por cierto, ¿has hablado con Maki?

Negó algo nervioso— No, aún no he podido reunirme con ella, pero supongo que si tanto vos como Monkey D. Luffy estáis tan seguros de que la señorita Nozomi no morirá, debería reunirme con ella para llevar a cabo el proceso de pérdida.

—Por favor, os ruego que no os demoréis mucho. No sabemos qué puede pasar, pero no debemos confiarnos. Estudiando los informes me he dado cuenta de que todo aquel que ha subestimado a los Mugiwaras ha salido mal de la situación, así que nosotros no caeremos en ello. Seguramente Maki estará allí, reúnete con ella en el momento.

Sólo pudo asentir ante las órdenes de aquel joven manteniendo la distancia de cinco pasos de él. No era un chico que temiese si hacía todo lo que pedía, pero prefería mantenerse con cautela.

Se paró frente a la puerta y se puso unos guantes de blanco impoluto antes de abrirla. Su ser impasible entró sin apenas hacer ruido, pero eso no bastó para que quienes estaban allí siguiesen con su conversación.

—¿Qué tal están los sujetos?

—¿Otra vez tú aquí? ¿Qué tiene tanto interés para que te pases con tanta frecuencia? —Preguntó la joven muchacha que se paseaba entre las camillas.

Se mantuvo el silencio como respuesta, lo que provocó una gran desesperación en ella.

—No piensas responderme. Ya veo. —Cogió la mano de la mujer que se encontraba frente a ella y la movió como si estuviese negando— Está bien, no pasa nada. Si lo que quieres saber es cómo se encuentran, están bien. No tardarán nada en despertarse, ¿acaso los conoces?

—No les conozco, sólo he venido porque su majestad me lo ha pedido ya que estaba interesado en que Hiruluk viese a los sujetos. Dicho esto, por favor, acérquese a analizarlos.

Asintió con cierto nerviosismo. Aquel lugar tan blanco no era el lugar a que él estaba acostumbrado a trabajar y, por si fuera poco, era del dominio de Maki, una maldita bruja, según la calificaban. Una renegada, como la mayoría de los que se encontraban allí. Él… Él no sabía del todo bien qué era. Despertó en una habitación vacía, acompañado de su rey que se mostraba preocupado. Sólo recordaba que tenía que hacer todo lo que se le pidiese sin rechistar. Esas eran sus condiciones y, como tal, las acabó acatando desde el primer momento que abrió los ojos, pero se sentía extraño, sabía que había algo que no cuadraba en lo que él era. Su cuerpo a veces no respondía y parecía que estaba como roto, muerto, sin embargo fue olvidando poco a poco todas aquellas preguntas porque sabía o más bien, sentía que no iba a encontrar respuesta y se resignó a aceptar que aquel había sido su lugar desde el principio. Eso hizo.

Se acercó a los tres cuerpos que allí había. Observó con atención aquel hombre medio máquina, ¿qué era eso? Lo tocó con cierto temor. Cogió aire antes de pasar al siguiente sujeto, la mujer. Una mujer bella, sin duda alguna. Observaba con atención el color de su piel, tocó su mano para ver si su temperatura estaba bien o debía alarmarse. Todo perfecto. Alzó la mirada para confirmar que todo estaba yendo bien. Pasó al último cuerpo que allí había, un ser peludito. Ladeó la cabeza con atención al fijarse en aquella característica nariz. Algo, no supo qué, pero algo se comprimió dentro de él, como si algo quisiese salir de su interior. Qué le había pasado, su piel se había erizado y empezaba a sudar frío.

—Señor Hiruluk, ¿está bien?

Tardó en asentir— To… Todo está perfecto, no tiene de qué preocuparse. Es simplemente que… No sé, ha sido extraño. —Su voz denotaba angustia. No estaba cómodo frente a aquella criatura.

Las miradas atentas sobre aquella actuación daban muestra del gran interés que tenía aquella reacción frente a alguien conocido. Se estiró dejando escapar algo de aire antes de ir a por su libreta de apuntes.

—Esto es interesante. —Susurro más para sí que para cualquiera de los que allí estaban mientras comenzaba a apuntar.

—Estoy de acuerdo, ¿crees que dará problemas?

La voz de aquel hombre la asustó al no esperar que alguien la hubiese escuchado. No se giró en ningún instante y tampoco dejó de hacer lo que tenía en mente. Aquella situación era realmente apasionante.

—Para eso estamos estudiándolo, ¿no te parece? Si lo diese tendría que averiguar por qué lo da: si es por causa de la muerte y de todos los recuerdos que tiene conectados o si es porque no se hizo bien el proceso.

—¿No se supone que después de tanto tiempo él debería haber olvidado todo lo relacionado con su vida?

—¿Así lo crees? Entonces, él, que tanto tiempo lleva muerto, aún recuerda las cosas de su vida pasada, ¿qué pasaría con Nozomi? Con ella no esperaríamos tantos años. Déjame hacer mi trabajo y no te metas en él. Sé bien lo que hago.

Se metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras observaba como esa mujer se alejaba altiva.

—Entiendo, y por esa razón me supongo que te expulsaron del laboratorio. Esa gente, aquella que nunca entendieron tus procedimientos. ¿Sigue en pie esa banda de la que saliste?

—No juegues con fuego y mucho menos te metas donde no te interesa, Tora. Sé qué planeas, pero no olvides que aún no tienes todo ese poder en tu mano y que, si a mí no me interesa, no te ayudaré a convertirte en el ser más peligroso de todos los mares.

Sonrió de medio lado ante la respuesta. No la necesitaba y se desharía de ella en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad. El ya tenía a su propio equipo, uno mucho más efectivo que todo este del que estaba rodeado. Todos eran un impedimento para su poder y no estaba dispuesto a tener que pasar por más obstáculos, por lo que había decidido matar a todo aquella persona que se encontraba con él una vez que se hiciese con el poder de ese reino con los mejores piratas del mundo. Esa era su gran ambición y se haría con ella. Altivo, se dirigió hacia la salida de aquella sala.

—Maki, reúnete con Hiruluk para hablar sobre el proceso de Nozomi. Es importante que lo hagamos cuanto antes y no pienso esperar a que muera o a que se recupere y se despierte antes de tiempo. Así que habladlo y hacedlo. —Ordenó antes de salir de allí.

—¿Que hablemos del proceso, quiere? ¿Pero qué se ha creído para tener y ordenar de ese modo?

—Lo hace porque, según me ha comentado, ha estudiado unos informes sobre los Mugiwaras y aquellos a los que se han enfrentado, y no quiere que nosotros estemos con la guardia baja.

—Con la guardia baja, já. ¿Qué se cree? Yo sé hacer bien mi trabajo y sólo seguiré las órdenes de su rey, de nadie más. Así que si él quiere que le hagamos a Nozomi el proceso ya, que nos lo diga, pero hasta entonces no haré nada.

Asintió de nuevo girándose para observar de nuevo a aquel animal peludo— Como queráis.

No habría logrado relajarse ni un instante, era como si algo dentro de sí estuviese luchando por salir, como si hubiese tenido relación con aquel animal anteriormente, mas no lo recordaba, ¿quién era y por qué le hacía sentir tan incómodo?

—¿Os sentís bien, doctor? —Escuchó por primera vez la voz ronca de aquel niño que llevaba sentado en la esquina, abrazado a sí mismo, desde que entró. Era la mano derecha de Maki.

—S… Sí, todo perfecto. No tiene de qué preocuparse, es sólo que siento algo extraño con él, como si le conociese. Es raro, pero estoy bien.

—¿Le conoce? ¿Tiene contacto con los Mugiwaras? —Preguntó armada con el lápiz y su libreta.

—¡No, claro que no! No sé ni por qué me ocurre esto. Pido disculpas si he preocupado a alguien.

Negó con dulzura—. No tiene de qué disculparse. Seguramente antes de su accidente vio algo relacionada con la mascota de la tripulación y tiene cierto recuerdo vago sobre ella. No se angustie, seguro que todo está bien.

Fue a hablar cuando un pequeño gemido salió del pequeño animal. Su corazón, apagado, empezó a oprimirse. Se estaba despertando. Quiso acercarse más al animal, sin embargo Maki le apartó con la escusa de que quería ver su reacción. Espero a que se despertase, a que estuviese lúcido para dejarle acercarse.

El rayo que pasó de una pupila a otra rozó incluso a quienes estaban más cerca. La parálisis del reno no impidió que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas. Quiso gritar su nombre, pero ¿cómo era posible aquello? Tenía que estar soñando. ¡Era un sueño! Él no estaba allí. Se sintió como si le hubiesen dado una paliza. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Miró a su alrededor intentando reconocer el lugar y a las personas que allí había, pero no lo hizo. Volvió a echar otro vistazo rápido y se percató de la presencia de Robin y Franky en aquella sala.

—¡Chicos! —Gritó mentalmente.

No podía moverse a causa de la parálisis de encontrarse con él allí, cosa no podía ser posible, y la de su propio cuerpo al estar atado.

—Esto… ¡¿Esto es un sueño, verdad?! Tiene que serlo… ¡Tiene que serlo! No puede estar aquí… —Gritó con su voz rota mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. No quería ver más. No quería seguir, simplemente, en ese lugar, en ese mundo.

—No, no lo es. Pobre, está aturdido, llévalo al calabozo. A medida que los demás despierten, también los iremos trasladando.

—¿Estará bien allí? —Preguntó preocupado ante la actitud del reno.

—No tiene de qué preocuparse, doctor. Me aseguraré de que esté en perfectas condiciones. —Sonrió levemente antes de girarse hacia el niño para empezar a ordenarle todo lo que debía hacer.

Todo aquello, realmente, estaba siendo demasiado raro. Quería irse de allí. Sentía que no le quedaba aire, se ahogaba ante la presión. No tenía sentido, ¿qué significaba aquello? ¿Qué le habían hecho y qué era ese ser para él? Más y más preguntas sin respuesta y esta vez, en cambio, no podía omitirlas.

* * *

><p>Se pararon frente a una pequeña cueva. El lugar estaba vacío, sin ningún tipo de movimiento ni de sonido. Era un lugar olvidado donde había una entrada y ninguna salida. Se veía nada más acercarse que las personas que allí entraban nunca salían.<p>

—Esta es ¿no, Rika? —Recibió una afirmación— Bien, ¿estáis listos?

—Eso ni se pregunta, capitán.

—Bien, ¡vamos a salvar a los demás y a patearle el culo a ese maldito rey! ¡ESPÉRADNOS! —Gritó emocionado antes de dar el primer paso hacia el interior de la cueva.

Sin duda, aquella actitud había conseguido que todos se contagiasen de aquella fuerza y de aquella confianza: iban a terminar con todo lo que había comenzado.

**~CONTINUARÁ~**

* * *

><p><strong>~Notas adicionales:<strong>

**~Sabina-Chan:** ¡Hola, Sabina-Chan! ¿Qué tal todo? Primero de todo, ¡muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme! La verdad es que te estoy muy agradecida por ello. Segundo, ¡me alegro de que te dejase tan enganchada! Es una pena que haya tardado tanto en actualizar, así que bueno, agradecerte tus palabras porque son muy preciadas para mí. ¿Y si volverá Ace o no? ¡No digo nada! Ya sabes que no recuerdo mucho qué pasará así que no puedo responderte a eso. ¡Muchas gracias, otra vez, por tus palabras! Me alegra que te guste. ¡Nos vamos leyendo, un beso fuerte!

**~fan:** ¡Hola, fan! ¿Qué tal todo? Gracias por tomarte tiempo en escribirme. Pues, ¿cuándo la terminación? Buena pregunta, la verdad que ni yo misma la tengo clara y no sabría decirte. Pero espero que tarde lo justo y deje de tardar tanto en actualizar. ¡Gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribir! ¡Saludos!

**~Nami 8.0:** ¡Hola, Nami 8.0! ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Qué te digo? Sin duda alguna tus palabras me dejaron sin sangre, y no a malas, por supuesto. Hacía tiempo que no me conectaba a mi correo y cuando vi que tenía un review de la historia me sorprendí muchísimo y luego, lo que me escribiste. No lo podía creer, así que te agradezco que me pidieses que siguiese adelante. Sin duda alguna, ha sido gracias a ti por lo que lo he continuado y, mira por dónde, que he vuelto a conseguir cogerle el ritmo. Muchas gracias, de verdad que muchas gracias por haberte tomado la molestia de escribir y ¡bueno, de leer casi siete veces el fic! Espero que todo esté yendo bien. Nos vamos leyendo, ¡saludos y un besito!

Y por último quiero decir que puede que el capítulo no esté a la altura de muchos o que haya bajado en categoría. Me disculpo por ello. La verdad es que después de tanto tiempo he sentido el problema de volver a meterme en los personajes y de ver las situaciones. Además de ello, también me he vuelto más lenta en lo que a trama se refiere... No sé podría pasarme mucho rato hablando sobre lo que veo de este capítulo y de los anteriores, pero no quiero robar más tiempo. Eso sí, pido a quienes se tomen la molestia de leer, que me dejen algún review porque ya saben que me ayudan muchísimo a comprender, ver y evitar los errores. Sin nada más que decir, ¡muchas gracias a todas las personas que han esperado un nuevo capítulo! ¡Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo!


End file.
